


Baby Steps

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: When it came to wooing the woman he loved, Yusei Fudo wanted to take his time and do it right. It didn't exactly help once everyone found out that Satellite's Shooting Star and the King of Turbo Duels was courting the Senator's daughter. The press would surely have a field day with that.





	1. Mambo 101

**Chapter 1**

**Mambo 101**

**Disclaimer** : I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's** **Note** : This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. This story will be worked off and on from Yusei's POV.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 23

Akiza: 21

Jack: 24

Carly: 22 (Since it wasn't really specified.)

Crow: 22

Luna: 16

Leo: 16

Bruno: 22 (Instead of him being an android, he will be human.)

**0.0.0**

**Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** Once upon a time this was _supposed_ to be a straight-laced, romantic story. Then it turned into _this_. *Glares at Jack* You do know that I'm gonna continually blame all of this on _you_ , right?!

**Jack:** *Stomps foot* What I'd do?!

**Yusei:** *Glares at Jack* Gee, I wonder~. *Turns towards Yusei Fudo 44* More importantly _why_ do you have my name?

**Yusei** **Fudo** **44:** That's for me to know, and you to never find out. *Smiles and offers cookies* Cookie?

**Yusei:** *Sighs and rubs forehead* …I'm obviously not going to get anywhere with this.

**0.0.0**

"Take my hand," His voice remained even and his sapphire eyes were unreadable in the dimly lit room as he extended his hand towards the psychic Duelist, in an open palm gesture.

Akiza looked up at Yusei bashfully, his steady gaze unfaltering. On contrary to his stoic disposition, his body language came across as warm and welcoming.

His fingers were cool and smooth to the touch as they touched hers. Akiza inhaled sharply as a faint rose-colored blush dusted her cheeks as she stammered, "What?"

"I take it that you've never danced before?" He asked as he laced each of her fingers within his. Akiza's hazel colored eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Yusei's unusual display of intimate affection. Akiza tilted her head as she peered up at him curiously through her long, dark eyelashes. A few strands of her auburn, elbow-length bangs draped her shoulder as she asked, "No, have you?"

Yusei didn't answer as he led her by the hand to the middle of the dimly lit garage. She looked up at him in both embarrassment and awe, her face glistening in the moonlight and her eyes glittering with an emotion so intense, she couldn't even work out what it was. Then slowly, he moved her away, she looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back. Her breath quickened and her eyes were like soft chocolate pools as she gazed into his deep, soul piercing gaze from over her shoulder.

Akiza's voice trailed off into a breathy whisper. "You still didn't answer my question…" Yusei eluded her question yet again, as their fingers untwined and he twirled her around and gently pushed her back at arm's length as he replied simply, "Baby steps."

Akiza was aware of his intent gaze on her as she glanced around the dimly lit garage. She tried to find a way to distract herself as she wandered away from the raven-haired Duelist. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional faint 'tick-tock' sound of the large, dysfunctional, Grandfather Cuckoo Clock that hung above the front door of the shop.

She found that her eyes were instantly drawn towards the large windows on the upper floor of Poppo Time Garage. It was if a black piece of velvet had been laid over the sky and sprinkled with shimmering flecks of diamonds against the deep, velvety background.

His eyes roamed over her curvy silhouette. Her shapely figure further enhanced by the glow of the moonlit sky. Akiza turned, and arched a pencil-thin red brow as she looked at Yusei, clearly aware of the awkward silence that hung in the room. "How do you expect me to dance with no music?"

Yusei approached Akiza, then gently grabbed her left hand, and placed it on his left shoulder as he placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side. Akiza inhaled sharply as she clutched his toned shoulder awkwardly. It was then that it dawned on her that he had discarded his jacket and gloves because he'd been tinkering with his D-Wheel when she arrived earlier. Her eyes instinctively darted towards his Runner, where he most likely discarded them.

"Relax, relax." Akiza was brought back to reality by the gentle, soothing sound of Yusei's voice as he clasped his right hand around hers. "Breathe. Frame." Akiza took in a sharp breath as she stepped forward with her left foot, accidently stepping on his boot with her heeled pump — earning a sharp, "Ow!" from the normally calm and composed Duelist. Akiza quickly sprang back again. An apologetic, "Sorry…" hastily escaped her lips as she sheepishly watched him, as he rubbed his sore foot. Yusei gritted his teeth as he grumbled inaudibly, "I guess I should've bought steel-toed boots…"

_Heheheheheheee_ _wipe oooout!_

"2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Yusei stood to the side as he pressed his palm along her back, correcting her posture as she stepped too far back with her right foot. She rocked forward onto her left foot and then brought her right foot, next her left foot. "Don't lean back." He pressed his hand gently on her tummy then guided her shoulders upwards, as Akiza repeated the dance steps under his guidance. "Lifting up." Yusei continued to count back as he gently pressed her shoulders downwards. "2, 3, 4. Shoulders down."

"2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Akiza locked her shoulders and arms in front of herself, as she stepped back with her right foot. She rocked forward onto her left foot and then brought her right foot, next to her left foot.

"Again." Yusei replied firmly as he observed her footwork from the side. "Now concentrate." Akiza huffed as she blew a wispy strand of stray hair out of her face. A curved brow rose as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Head up lock. Lock your frame." Akiza stiffened at the challenge. "Don't put your heel down." Akiza raised an eyebrow at him challengingly then spat, "I _didn't_." Yusei glanced down at her feet then repeated sternly, "I said, _don't_ put your heel down. Stay on the toe."

Akiza's gaze traveled down the length of his dark jeans and leather boots, then towards her heeled pumps. She lifted both of her heels and stood on her tiptoes, despite her magenta colored pumps not having enough height. She would have snapped him a sharp salute in her military-like regalia, but instead, she looked him right in the eye as she brazenly countered, " _Yes_ , _sir_."

"Just listen to me. The steps aren't enough." Yusei approached Akiza, then gently grabbed her left hand, and placed it on his left shoulder as he placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side. "Feel the music." Yusei stepped forward with his left foot as he led the dance, and she stepped back with her right foot.

Akiza stepped back as she pushed Yusei away frustratedly. She pivoted around on her heel, her magenta trench-coat fluttered in a crimson arc as she twirled around and surveyed the silent room. Akiza turned and looked at Yusei as she muttered crossly, "But there's no music…"

"It's not on the one, it's not the mambo, it's a feeling… a heartbeat." Yusei's eyes closed as he placed his hand over his heart, and gently patted his chest to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, "Ga-gung, ga-gung."

"Ga-gung," Akiza placed her hand over her heart as she clumsily tried to mirror Yusei's movements to the rhythm of her own heartbeat, "Ga-gung." Without warning, Yusei grabbed Akiza's wrist stopping her rough, awkward motions as he growled gruffly, "Don't try so hard."

Akiza looked up at him fleetingly from the corner of her cat-shaped eyes, clearly confused by Yusei's sudden display of irritation at her. His voice went back to being calm and stoic as he replied, "I'm going to try something." Before Akiza could protest, Yusei grabbed her hand within his own, causing her face to pale as he placed the palm of her hand on his chest, over his heart.

The contrast of his sleeveless, black and red shirt distracted her as he pressed her palm, against his firm chest, as she timidly observed him through lowered lashes. She raised her eyes to find him watching her as he gently patted his chest with her petite hand, wrapped within own, "Ga-gung, ga-gung."

Akiza trembled as she gazed into the electric-blue eyes, of the raven-haired Duelist. The very man that she'd literally had a huge crush on for several years now. "Close your eyes…" He instructed. "Ga-gung, ga-gung." Her eyes fluttered shut as he tapped her hand against his chest.

Akiza nearly held her breath, despite her low-cut corset feeling even more restrictive against her slim waist as she fleetingly peeked down at their feet. She couldn't help but noticing the stark contrast of her polished dress shoes, compared to his rough biker boots as he stepped forward with his left foot, and she stepped back with her right foot as he guided her.

Yusei's gaze trailed along the creamy expanse of her neck. His eyes trailed lower and he noticed that her ample chest was unusually taut, which meant she was clearly holding her breath. "Breathe." He coaxed as she looked up into his eyes, as he counted back. "2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4." Yusei knew that she wasn't holding her breath anymore, because he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Akiza looked into his eyes in awe. She didn't need to look down as he held her hand against his chest, and she found that she was able to match his steps as he guided her.

He stepped forward with his left foot, as she stepped back with her right foot. He rocked back onto his right foot, as she tried to concentrate _and_ not focus on his scent and heat, as she rocked forward onto her left foot. The smell of both sweat and motor oil that emanated from the raven-haired mechanic, caused heady sensations of being close to him… He brought his left foot next to his right foot, as she concentrated on placing her right foot next to her left and not on his body…

Just as her mind started to wander _elsewhere_ — it was then that Yusei startled her, seemingly on purpose. Akiza looked up at him in both surprise and mild protest as he gently pushed her back at arm's length. She watched as he squared his shoulders, and locked his arms and back in a taut pose, then he looked at her cueing her to do the same.

"Head up. Lock your frame. Lock it." Akiza stood straight as she tried to lock her shoulders, back and arms, the same way that he showed her. Yusei's eyes traveled towards her puffy sleeves, and down the length of her black, elbow-length gloves, towards her bare fingertips. His gaze traveled back again as she held her long, slender arms limply in front of herself. "Look, spaghetti arms." Her eyes involuntarily widened as he pointed out her flaw. He straightened her arms then gently nudged them upwards, as if she was dancing with a partner. Yusei stepped back from Akiza as she held the frame that he posed her in.

"This is my dance space. This is your dance space." He said putting his arms out in front of himself, demonstrating to her the boxy distance between them that he expected her to keep. "I don't go into yours, you don't go into mine." Yusei's voice became firm as he locked his pose. He stared at Akiza intently, expecting her to lock the same stance.

There was a narrowing and command in his eyes that caused her to flinch. "You gotta hold the frame."

"Again." His voice was velvet-edged and strong as he reprimanded her. "Frame." Akiza straightened her back tautly as she tried to lock her stance exactly like his.

He locked his pose again elegantly. Yet, there was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. His voice held an authority that reminded Akiza of exactly who he was — the former leader of _Team_ _5D's_. Akiza also had her own way of reminding him exactly who she was — the former _Black_ _Rose_ _Witch_ — now known as the _Queen_ _of_ _Queens_.

Yusei placed his left hand under her arm, on her left side as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, Akiza absently grasped his toned shoulder probably tighter than she should have, causing her well-manicured nails to dig into his lean flesh. Yusei on the other hand, didn't seem to care as he clasped his right hand around hers and he stepped forward with his left foot, and she stepped back with her right foot, counting back as he guided her. "2, 3, 4. 2, 3, 4."

Yusei stepped forward with his left foot, as Akiza stepped back with her right foot, their right hands clasped together. He rocked back onto his right foot, his left hand placed under her arm, on her left side. Akiza rocked forward onto her left foot, her left hand placed on Yusei's left shoulder as he led the dance. Yusei brought his left foot next to his right foot, as Akiza brought her right foot next to her left foot.

Jack sluggishly propped himself up on one elbow as he sleepily peered over the overstuffed, grey-blue couch cushion that obstructed his view. "Oh, Yusei and Akiza are doing the mambo." He covered his mouth with his hand as he stifled a yawn and then leisurely laid back down as he murmured, "Mhm, that's lovely."

Jack's eyes instantly popped open as he raised himself up on both elbows. His amethyst colored eyes widened in disbelief as he took in the familiar silhouettes of his 'little brother' gracefully leading the psychic Duelist, as they danced together in the dimly lit garage. Jack's violet-colored eyes crinkled into narrow slits as he clenched the cushion within his gloved hand and yanked himself forward. "…The _hell_?!" The blonde Duelist spat as he squashed the fluffy pillow flat beneath his palm.

Yusei twirled Akiza around, her trench-coat arching up in a gentle fluttering curve. Akiza caught a fleeting glimpse of his obsidian blue eyes as he whirled her back around and she glowered at him. "You _still_ didn't answer my question…" Yusei's eyes were dark and unreadable, in the dimly lit room as he pulled her close and laced each of his fingers within hers. "No?"

His answer both confused and perplexed the redhead. Oddly, despite the extremely close contact between them, she found herself miffed at his lack of an answer. Akiza made him well aware of it as she shoved herself away from him and huffed indignantly as she turned and then whipped away from him. An adorable pout pursed her glossy, pink lips as she tipped her chin up defiantly then laced both of her arms across her chest.

The slight waiver in her presence was all the confirmation he needed as he pulled her close against his body, cradling her, his chin resting gently along the crook of her neck. His breath was warm and moist as it fanned against her face. His voice was low and husky as he repeated, "No… baby steps."

Akiza's heart raced as she sensed the burning desire in his voice. She looked up at him, her cat-shaped hazel eyes widened when she seen that his electric-blue eyes were dark with lust for her. She drew her lower lip between her teeth, her ivory face now painted a deep shade of scarlet as she nervously nibbled at it. Yusei merely smirked, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on the redhead.

Akiza's eyes sparkled impishly as she flicked her face away from the raven-haired mechanic then saucily rebuffed him. "For never dancing before, you sure seem _awfully_ talented."

Yusei deadpanned, his eyes glinting mischievously in the moonlit room as he twirled her away from him. He squared his shoulders, back and arms, as he clasped his right hand around hers. She squared her shoulders and held her pose tautly as she placed her left hand, on his shoulder. Akiza inhaled sharply as his fingers gently brushed along the curve of her side, lingering there too long to be an accident as he placed his left hand, under her left arm. The corner of his mouth quirked up, as he smirked then replied coolly, "Let's just say that I'm a bit of a movie buff."

Akiza mirrored his movements perfectly as she locked her shoulders, back and arms, within her own dance space. This time, she even managed to lift both of her heels as she stood on her tiptoes. Akiza felt the warmth of a blush crawl up her neck and she hoped that he didn't notice the crimson color that was vividly painted on her porcelain cheeks in the dimly lit room. "I _so_ want to stomp on your foot right now, it's _not_ even funny."

Yusei smirked as he studied Akiza intently. Every curve of her body spoke defiance. His voice was velvet-edged and smooth as he asked, "Is that so?" Her breath hitched as he pulled her impossibly close as two people slowly resembled one. He wrapped his arm around her mid-back, gracefully dipping her. The edges of her pleated trench-coat cascaded beneath her slender body in silky crimson pools as his fingers slowly trailed up, along the curve of her side leaving trails of electricity. His voice became a low, seductive growl as his cobalt blue eyes met hers, "How about now?" In answer to his response, she lost all hesitancy as she fisted his black, sleeveless shirt within one of her gloved hands and pulled him close, her kiss became demanding and more ardent, as she crushed her lips against his.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle in contrast to hers. She tasted sweet, like roses, and her lips were as soft and smooth as silk against his. Her sweet, rose-like flavor inebriated him, then within moments he tensed as realized where Akiza's hand was traveling. His hand swiftly darted up, over hers, as he unwound it from his shirt then drew back from the kiss.

Instead, he kissed her chastely on the lips then moved on as he kissed the tip of her nose. He earned a cheated expression from Akiza as she huffed, and then turned her face away from him. Simply put, she wanted to rip his _damn_ clothes off. An amused chuckle escaped Yusei's lips as he gently cupped her chin within his hands, and then pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was warm, yet chiding as he replied simply, "…Baby steps. Remember?"

Jack flinched as he stared at the two lovebirds locked in an intimate embrace. "Good, God! I think I'm 'bout ready to gouge my bloody eyes out!" Jack's body went ridged as he sat bolt upright on the couch. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he jerked his thumb towards the door then shouted vehemently, "Either take her to your room and do the mattress mambo, _or_ show the lady the door!"

Akiza's blush grew to a tenfold, just as Yusei's arms happened to encircle her waist as they both looked up and heard the sound of Jack's voice as it boomed throughout the entire garage. Yusei's cobalt eyes trailed across the dimly lit room towards the overstuffed, grey-blue couch that was placed in the far corner of the garage. "So, that's what the inconspicuous white blob was on the couch. Huh."

"I beg your pardon?!" A head of blonde hair suddenly popped into view. Jack's lip twitched as he snarled incredulously, " _Me_ , a _blob_?!"

Yusei gently lifted her up, on her feet. Akiza absently ran a gloved hand along the folds of her pleated trench-coat as she stood alongside Yusei, as she smoothed it out restlessly.

As if on cue, the Grandfather Cuckoo Clock chimed as the little ornate wooden bird sprang out with a weak worn-out 'cluck', signaling that it was midnight. But since the clock was broken, it meant that the time was approximately 11:44 PM.

Akiza's gaze instantly darted towards the clock.

"That bird sounds seriously messed up." Jack brows knitted together as he looked up at the wretched thing then scowled. "It's got a _half-assed_ cuckoo…"

Yusei ran his hand through his dark, spikey-hair as he looked up at it. "Yeah, I should probably get around to fixing it."

"Oh, wow. Look at the time." Akiza's eyes widened as she stared at the clock's hands. "It's almost midnight!" Akiza laughed nervously as both Yusei and Jack looked at her. Akiza's face reddened as she abruptly added, "I guess, I… I just sort of lost track of time watching Yusei work on his Runner."

" _Right_ , _right_ ," Jack rolled his eyes as he snorted then folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back into the plush, overstuffed cushion then kicked one booted foot over his knee as he cynically muttered, " _Nothing_ to see here…"

"Now I know how Cinderella felt like when she turned into a pumpkin at midnight," Akiza stumbled over her own words and she nearly tripped over her own two feet, as she rushed towards the door. Yusei caught her as her knees gave way, and he helped her to her feet.

Akiza inched her way towards the door and then pressed her back against it. She quickly averted her gaze from Yusei as she reached for the doorknob then muttered, "Well, that came out backwards…" Yusei cradled Akiza's chin within his hands, then leaned forward as he kissed her on the forehead. "Movie?" He asked in-between kisses as he ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek as Akiza blushed. "Tomorrow night?"

"Oh, yes. Carry on." Jack shrugged his shoulders as he watched them kissing. _Again_. He flamboyantly threw his arms in the air as he muttered irritably, "It's _not_ like I'm _here_ or anything."

Akiza smiled at Yusei dreamily as she finally managed to grasp the brass doorknob within her gloved hand, and then turn it, as the door slowly creaked open behind her. "It's a date."

Jack sprang up off of the couch in one swift, fluid motion. The tall, spikey-haired male stalked past them as he narrowed his violet-colored eyes and spat, " _Excuse me while I_ _hurl_."

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." Akiza waved as she swiftly shut the door behind herself. "Bye!"

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** *Flinches* _Well_ … I didn't know that I could dance.

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Mhm. *Sips coffee* Guess that means that you're a good actor, right?

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* Thanks ...I guess.

**Yusei:** Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of **Baby** **Steps** , where I'm hopefully _not_ so clueless.

**To be continued**


	2. Under Pressure

**Chapter 2**

**Under Pressure**

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. This story will be worked off and on from Yusei's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** I'm really  _not_  that clueless.

**Yusei Fudo:** I know. And neither are Jack and Crow.

**Yusei :**... _Shit_.

**0.0.0**

**_Later that night, at Akiza's family's home in New-Domino City…_ **

She turned the golden key in the deadbolt, and the door popped open. Akiza glanced around the empty mansion tentatively as she stepped through the front door. As luck would have it, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski were away on a business trip and they'd be gone for the entire weekend.

Akiza breathed a gentle sigh of relief as she shut the door behind herself. She found herself very thankful that her parents weren't home at the moment. Akiza knew better than to break curfew and that her father, Senator Hideo, would've surely questioned her for coming home at such a late hour.

"Oh, wow." Akiza chuckled as she pulled the silver, energy stabilizer out of her bangs and her long red locks tumbled down over her hazel colored eyes.

One hand on the banister, Akiza stopped and looked all the way up the long, winding staircase. Her hand gingerly clasped the wooden rail as she ascended the dimly lit staircase. Akiza paused for a moment as she made her way around the bend and surveyed the darkened living room one last time.

Akiza chuckled wearily before turning down the darkened hallway towards her bedroom as she murmured, "That was totally awkward."

Akiza turned towards her right. She grasped the glass doorknob within her gloved hand, and then turned it as the door slowly creaked opened. She didn't bother to flick the light switch on. Instead, she exhaled deeply as she plopped onto her bed, an array of puffy pillows and blankets surrounding her. Akiza frowned as she lay centered on the bed and she stared at the darkened ceiling.

_So, apparently Yusei has been hiding his feelings for me all along. He just didn't really show it_ —  _until_ ** _now_** _._

Akiza kicked one of her red, high-heeled pumps off then the other, each followed by a resounding 'plop' sound as they tumbled over the edge of the mattress and hit the floor. Akiza groaned as she rolled over onto her tummy then propped herself up on one elbow on the fluffy, white comforter. She combed her fingers through her long, silky tresses as she mussed, "I met him when I was sixteen years old, it's only been what? I'm twenty-one years old now… so that would be…" She splayed her fingers out on her left hand as she counted them one-by-one. "So, technically that would mean that I've known Yusei for a total of five years."

"And it only took him five years to finally make a move…" She flopped backwards allowing herself to sink back into the plush mattress. Her trench-coat flared out in crimson colored pools atop the white, downy, coverlet spread beneath her slender her figure. "Oh well, better late than never I guess…"

"Each and every time that I try to gather up the courage to tell Yusei that I love him… I chicken out at the last second and I end up feeling like a fool instead." Akiza felt the heat come up into her cheeks as stains of scarlet appeared causing her to instantly cover her face with both hands, hiding her embarrassment. Akiza peeked between the black, velvety material of her gloved fingers as she groaned, " _Why_   _me_?"

"And instead of telling Yusei that I love him — I nearly ripped his  _damn_  clothes off instead!"  _And of course, my arch-nemesis,_ ** _Jack Atlas_** _, happened to be there and he witnessed all that too…_ ** _Hah_** _! Oh, my Ra!_ Akiza rolled over onto her belly. She buried her face in the fluffy pillows swiftly, hiding her blush.  ** _Wow_** **.** _I'm probably never gonna live this down..._ ** _Lovely_** _._

**0.0.0**

**_The next morning…_ **

**Yusei's POV**

"Jack." I nodded, acknowledging my fellow roommate as I descended the wooden staircase one step at a time.

The blonde stared at me fixedly as he sat on the plush, overstuffed, grey-blue couch. His arms were folded stiffly across his chest as he grumbled irritably, "Yusei."

"Jack." I replied in the same indifferent tone, ignoring him as I made my way towards the kitchen.

_After last night I knew_ **_exactly_ ** _what he was going to say. Normally, I would just gracefully lie my ass off to cover my own rear-end. This time however, I knew that there was no way in_ **_hell_ ** _that Jack would fall for my little charade…_

I walked over towards the cupboard above the sink. I swung the wooden door open as I grabbed a ceramic coffee mug. I deliberately took my time as I poured myself a cup of the dark liquid, then added vanilla creamer, sugar, and a swizzle of chocolate.  _I was definitely going to need more than caffeine to deal with this hot mess…_

Jack looked up at me.  _Huh. He wasn't scowling at me like normal. It was more of pissed off kinda look he was giving me._ "Is that all you've got to say?"

_What do you want me to say?_   _Scratch_   _that_.  _I knew_ ** _exactly_** _what he wanted me to say. Play stupid, Fudo. Play stupid._ I shrugged my shoulders as I asked, "Good morning?"

"Oh, for the  _love_  of—" Jack sneered as he propelled himself forward off of the grey-blue couch. "Out with it already — I demand answers!" Jack jabbed his finger in my face then snarled, " _Now_!"

**_Ugh_** _, why me?_ I glanced over my shoulder then took a step back.

"Morning, guys." Just then, Crow hopped down the last two steps on the flight of stairs. Crow glanced over his shoulder as the last step creaked loudly as he mumbled, "Huh." He waved his gloved hand at it dismissively as he turned to greet us, "Hey, Yus—" He instantly stopped short as he observed Jack, right smack in front of my face. Crow shrugged his shoulder as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "And yeah… it looks like the  _shit_  has finally hit the fan!"

Crow sauntered into the lower-level of the garage. The redhead tapped the heel of his brown, leather biker boot on the concrete floor irritably then asked, "Do I even want to know  _why_  you guys are already at each other's throats this fine morning?"

I glared at Jack as I held the steaming cup of coffee between both hands. "He's the one that started it."

Crow approached us as he asked, "Started what?"

"I'm trying to get lover boy here to fess up!" Jack hollered as he rounded on the shorter Duelist.

Crow cocked his head to the side then asked again, "Fess up about what?"

Jack stared at Crow insolently then spat, "If you're too dimwitted to put two and two together, then you're a bigger  _ninny_  than he is!" Jack's violet-colored eyes crinkled into thin narrow slits as he rounded on me then jeered, "Let's hear it Yusei. You know, your little, 'she's just a  _friend_  line'."

Suddenly, I found my cup of coffee very interesting.  ** _Anything_** _had to be better than this…_ I swished the dark liquid around in it absently, watching it, as it swirled around in the cup as I tuned them out.

"Hah!" Crow doubled over in laughter as he clutched at his belly. "You mean that you're actually trying to get him to confess that he has feelings for Akiza. Ha-ha!" Crow wiped a teardrop from the corner of his eye. "Wow,  _never_  gonna happen man!"

"Says you!" Jack snorted airily then turned his chin up as he scoffed, "You're not the one who woke up to them nearly doing  _it_  in the same  _damn_  room as yours truly!"

I took a quick sip of my coffee. My eyes instantly squeezed shut as I wrinkled my nose.  ** _Dammit_** _!_ I felt a tickle in the back of my throat, nearly causing me to choke to death.  _Why did I have to take a sip of my_ ** _damn_** _coffee just now?!_

I glared at Jack from the corner of my eye. "It's not like  _that_  Jack."

"Heh." Crow snickered then asked, "So, where was I when all of this was going down?"

Jack glared at the redhead then folded his arms across his chest. He cocked his to the side as he replied sarcastically, "Knowing you, you were probably in your bedroom snoring like a  _damn_  buzz saw."

"We weren't  _actually_  going to do  _it_." I growled in an icy undertone. Jack shot me a smart-alecky look then retorted, "Oh, really?!" He stepped closer towards me, further invading my space. "Well, it's a good thing that your ' _big_   _brother'_  happened to be around to prevent you two from doing something  _stupid_ — that you both would've ended up regretting later."

_Wait... What!?_ I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped as I clenched my jaw shut.  _Since when did_ ** _Jack Atlas_** _suddenly become the expert when it came to_ ** _MY_** _love life?!_

" _Whoa_  —  _whoa_ , time-out!" Crow hollered as he made a time-out sign with his hands. He tugged his viridian headband back into place as he grumbled, "Geez, I'm starting to feel like I'm a referee here or something…"

Crow pivoted on the heel of his boot as he whirled around and faced the towering, blonde menace then snapped, "Look, if I were you I wouldn't be talking either —  _big mouth_!" Crow glared at Jack as he pointed over his shoulder at me and shouted, "You're just as bad as Yusei!"

I shot Crow a dirty look from above the rim of my coffee cup.  _Gee,_ ** _thank you_** _~ Crow. What a nice way to throw me under the bus._

Crow must've sensed the scathing look that I gave him because he glanced my way. He smiled meekly as his eyes met my icy blue glare. His back tensed, as he apologetically rolled his shoulders then replied, "Sorry Yus."

Jack's eyes blazed with sudden anger as he hollered, "I beg your pardon!"

"Oh, puh-leeze." Crow threw his gloved hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Look, do I really gotta spell it out for ya?"

I tilted my head as I watched them.  _Where is he going with this?_

"See, here's the thing," Crow folded his arms across his chest then replied, "You're too focused on your career as a Turbo Duelist to realize that you actually  _had_  a good thing."

Jack arched a blonde brow questioningly, "What, do you mean Carly?"

Crow nodded his head. Jack scoffed as he moved back then resumed an arrogant pose. He stood defiantly, with his chin up, head back and his fists thrust hard onto his hips as he retorted, "I, Jack Atlas, could have  _any_  girl  _if_  I wanted to."

"Uh-huh. And I'm sure that since you're  _Mr. Know It All_  — that you're  _well_   _aware_  of the fact Carly has gone MIA for the last couple of years." Crow's expression hardened as he hooked his thumbs in his denim pants pockets. "Ya know, like missing in action."

"You dare to challenge I, Jack Atlas — the _Master of Faster_ — in a feeble attempt at getting  _me_  to woo Carly?!" Jack bellowed as he lunged forward and stomped his booted foot on the concrete floor furiously.

"Nah, just wait around for another five years like Yusei did and see where that gets you." Crow shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly then replied, "By that time Carly might actually have a  _new_  boyfriend, if she doesn't already now."

_Welp. It's official. Crow is a_ ** _dead_** _man._ I sipped my coffee as I pivoted around on my heel then turned and walked away.  _I ain't touching that with a ten-foot pole._

Jack's lip drew back into a snarl, ready to lay into the redhead at a seconds notice. Crow didn't even flinch as he retorted, "What? It's not my fault that you  _royally_  screwed things up!" Jack stared at the redhead in utter disbelief. For once in his life, Jack Atlas didn't have a snarky comeback. Admitting defeat apparently wasn't one of them.

Instead, Jack huffed indignantly as he pivoted on the heel of his white, leather boot then marched away from the shorter Duelist furiously.

Jack froze, then added one last biting remark as he glanced over his shoulder at me, "Oh, and lover boy here is taking Akiza out on a date later tonight." Jack's lips curled upward into a devilish-smirk. "Just thought I'd add  _that_  last little bit." With a flourish, Jack cast his trench-coat off, then flung it over his shoulder as he strode out of the room.

_Gee,_ ** _thanks_** _~ Jack._  I set the empty coffee cup down on the wooden workbench. I grabbed the rag and placed it next to my toolbox and bottle of polish as I glanced at him irritably.  _I knew that he wouldn't leave_ ** _that_** _out…_

Crow cracked his knuckles as he ambled towards me. "Do you think it worked?"

"You mean worked, as in you getting your impending death wish?" I kneeled on one knee then fished around in my toolbox as I replied curtly, "… _Yeah_."

"Pfft. He may not say it but he obviously likes her," Crow smirked as he shoved his hands on hips then asked, " _Soo,_  is the unofficial official couple a couple yet?"

I quirked a brow as I stared at Crow confusedly, "Unofficial official what…?"  _Well, that was one heck of a tongue-tie…_

"Uh,  _helloooooo_?" Crow waved his cutoff gloved hands in my face. "You know,  _soo_  are you two like — boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

Just then, I felt my cell phone ring as it vibrated in my back pocket. The unmistakable ringtone that I'd assigned to Akiza's phone number kept replaying itself over and over again in a happy, singsong bubbly tune. I arched to the side as I glanced at it irritably.  ** _Perfect timing_** _…_

His lips broke into a teasing smile, with one corner hinting upwards. Crow tapped his booted foot on the concrete floor impatiently then asked, "Are you gonna get that?"

"Heh." Crow covered his mouth with one gloved hand, stifling his laughter as he replied cheekily, "Now you guys can pick up where you left off  _last_  night."

My eyes narrowed into a deep slant as I glared at him.

"Pfft, chill." Crow waved the back of his hand at me dismissively. "Hey! Look on the bright side," He cracked a lopsided, toothy grin then added, "At least now you won't die a virgin!"

I wanted to smack the living crap out of him. I grabbed the phone from my back pocket then swiped the touchscreen towards the right as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yusei, I just wanted to check if we're still on for that movie later tonight?" I paused then pressed my cell phone against my ear as I listened to the sound of Akiza's beautiful voice. "Of course, which movie would you like to see?" I paused then murmured sweetly, "Ladies choice."

Akiza giggled. "I'm looking forward to it." She hummed softly then replied, "Mhm, we'll decide that when we get there." Akiza paused for a moment then asked, "Should I meet you at your place later tonight?"

I glanced up for a second as I looked at Crow.  _Big mistake…_

Crow was busy making kissy-faces as he laced his arms across his chest as I quirked a brow at him.  _…_ ** _Seriously_** _?_ He wiggled his butt then turned his back to me as he ran both hands under his vest, stroking himself like he was making out with an imaginary figure.  _That_ —  _I_ ** _didn't_** _want to see._

My dark brows slanted as I pressed my cell phone against my ear as tight as possible.  _Of course it didn't help that Crow was busy trying to make out with himself while I was trying to listen to her…_ I turned around and faced my Runner as I hastily replied, "No, I'll just pick you up at your place instead."

A devious idea crossed my mind as I glanced down at my toolbox. I stooped down then grabbed the gleaming wrench that sat atop the messy pile of tools then I chucked it at Crow's head.  _He shoots and he scores and…_ ** _Bingo_** _!_

" _Oww_!" Crow shrieked loudly as he whirled around, clutching his head, " _Son of a bitch_  — Yusei!"

_Oops, my bad._ I quickly turned my back towards him.

Akiza's voice was filled with sudden worry as she asked, "What was that?" My eyes darted about the garage as I looked for  _anything_  that could provide as a substitute for the confounded racket that flew out of Crow's mouth. "…The TV?" I replied hastily, hoping that it didn't come off as sounding more like a question.

Akiza's voice was tinged with uncertainty as she murmured, "I thought I heard something just now…" My voice was steady and reassuring, even though I still wanted smack Crow alongside his damn head. "It was nothing."

"I'll pick you up at your place later tonight at 7:00." I replied as I watched Crow's hunched over figure as he slowly rose to his feet. "Okay, I'll see you then! Bye!" Akiza chirped happily. "Okay, see you soon." I pressed end on my touch screen phone then slipped it in my back pocket as I glared at him.

" _Oww_ , man…" Crow groaned as he threaded his fingers through his brushy-spiked, orange hair. He rubbed the back of his sore head then snapped, "You're not sorry at all, are you?!"

I feigned an innocent look as I shrugged my shoulders then asked innocently, "What?"

_Actually, nope~._   ** _Not_** _._ ** _At_** _._ ** _All_** _._

"Of all things, you lobbed a  _fucking_  wrench at my head!" Crow griped as he limped his way back up the staircase, towards his bedroom. "Man, that's the last time I try to piss you off…"

_Ah, the joy of having roommates._ **_Who needs them_ ** _?_

**0.0.0**

**Yusei** :  _Okay_ ~. *Peaks from behind gloves* It's official. Your  _writing_  scares me.

**Yusei Fudo 44:** *Sips coffee* Like it should.

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* You're not exactly helping, you know?

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Hey, look on the bright side. At least your dignity is still intact.

**Yusei:** *Grumbles* Yeah, but for how long?

**Yusei :**  Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of  **Baby Steps** where I take Akiza on that date. *Glances at Yusei Fudo 44* Speaking of which, where is she?

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Akiza? Oh, she's here somewhere. *Smirks* We could drag the whole gang in if you like~.

**Yusei:** …Or not.

**To be continued**


	3. Haphazard Chaos

**Chapter 3**

**Haphazard Chaos**

**Disclaimer** : I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's** **Note** : This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. This story will be worked off and on from Yusei's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** *Paces back-and-forth* Slow and steady wins the race…

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Relax, what could possibly go wrong?

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* With you, _anything_ is possible.

**0.0.0**

**_The next_ _day…_ **

He tilted his head, piercing blue eyes trained towards the corner as he carefully ran the silky-sharp edge of his razor along the lathered plane of his jaw.

He leaned against the rim of the porcelain sink. "What are you doing, Fudo Yusei…?" The raven-haired Duelist mussed to himself. He pooled water in his hands and splashed his face, rinsing away the remnants of the foamy lather.

"So, I'm taking Akiza to movies. No big deal." Yusei grabbed a nearby towel then pat his face dry with the soft, fluffy cloth. "It's just like that time that I took her to the skating rink,"

Yusei hung the cloth on the wooden towel rack. "The way everyone keeps going on and on about it, it makes it sound even more like a date…" _I didn't exactly_ _call it a **date**._ _Akiza called it date, then Jack and Crow called it_ _date… So, it's **definitely** a date… a casual one._

_Things happened so fast, it's_ _kinda funny that I don't really_ _seem to mind too much… Or do I…?_ Yusei tilted his head as he glared at the locked bathroom door. _If I didn't live with these two **knuckleheads** then maybe it wouldn't be such an issue…_

Yusei grabbed the bottle of aftershave then rubbed some of it on his face. He ran his fingers over his smooth jaw, tilting his head to-and-fro, making sure that he didn't miss a single spot.

He reached for the bottle of cologne then spritzed a tiny amount on his bare chest. Next, he rubbed a dab of the rich vanilla scent behind each ear. _If I'm trying to_ _convince_ _myself that **this** is casual,_ _then I'd be lying to myself…_

He reached for his black and red shirt then pulled it on over his head. He opened the door to the bathroom then walked down the hallway, towards his bedroom.

Yusei went in his room then grabbed his signature navy-blue jacket and gloves. He slipped his jacket on then shut the bedroom door behind himself. He pulled one of his leather biker gloves on, over the sleeve of his jacket as he made his way down the staircase.

Yusei paused then looked up as he tugged the other glove on, over his right hand. "Seriously, you're gonna wear _that_ for your date tonight?" He glared at his 'little brother' as he smoothed the leather material in place.

"You should've dressed up in a snazzy outfit for your date," Crow leaned his head back on the plush, overstuffed, grey-blue cushion as he pressed an icepack to the back of his head. Yusei tilted his head as he glared at the shorter Duelist. _Again with the_ _term **date** …_ Crow waved his gloved hand as he sang mockingly, "That outfit is like, totally _lame-o_ ~."

Yusei's dark brows slanted sharply as he walked briskly towards his Runner. "There's nothing _wrong_ with my outfit."

" _Uhh_ , _yeah_ … I'm just gonna like, shut up now." _Someone's in a pissy_ _mood~._ Crow reached for the icepack then let it plop over his silvery-eyes. The cold compress slid down his face as he griped, "Thanks to you, I've got a _killer_ headache…"

Yusei paused for a moment, noting that there were only two Duel Runners parked in the garage. _The Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ _is gone…_

He carefully stepped in-between the _Blackbird_ and the _Yusei_ _Go_. Yusei flipped the compartment beneath the black, leather seat open and grabbed the shiny red helmet within it. He swung his leg over the red D-Wheel then slipped the helmet on, over his spiky-black hair. He reached up then pressed a tiny button inside of his helmet as the synthetic, translucent blue glass lowered shielding his eyes. "I'm gonna head out now. Later."

Yusei leaned forward in the black leather seat, his gloved hands gripped tightly around the metal bars within each of the steering columns. The blunt metal curve of the crescent-shaped, red and white Duel Runner, arched slightly upwards as it retracted, then extended as he pressed the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the _Yusei_ _Go_ roared to life.

He revved the engine with the right-side hand grip then let up on the silver brake pedal as he lifted the heel of his brown, leather boot as he took off down the ramp and turned right.

Crow stood up then shouted just at the gleaming, crescent-shaped Runner as it rounded the corner before disappearing from view. "Yeah, try not to have _too_ much fun!"

Crow chuckled then fell backwards into the overstuffed, grey-blue couch. He groaned as he kicked one booted foot up over the back of the sofa top as he reclined backwards then lazily reached for the icepack. His silvery-eyes squeezed shut as he pressed it against the back of his head gently. "Ugh, my head is killing me…"

**0.0.0**

_**A** **little**_ **_while later…_ **

The _Yusei_ _Go's_ engine silenced as Yusei cut the engine as he pulled up in front of the Izinski Mansion.

One dark brow lifted in silent query as he stared at the stately manor, towering above him. _What am I getting_ _myself into…?_

He paused for a moment then lifted the shiny helmet off his head. He dismounted his Runner then set it on the seat. _Welp, I might as well_ _just shake it off._

Yusei took his time as he leisurely ambled down the cobblestone path that led to the front door of the mansion. Though it was dark out, the security lights illuminated the perfectly landscaped yard. Yusei noted the various array of flowering shrubs beneath the moonlit sky. _This place is amazing…_

Yusei rang the doorbell. He cast his eyes downward instantly as he scrutinized his worn leather boots. _I can't help but feeling that I'm a **tad** bit out of place here…_

He snapped out of his reverie instantly, as the front door opened. He looked up, his cobalt blue eyes meeting impossibly perfect, warm, honey-colored eyes, framed with long sweeping eyelashes. _I must be crazy… or_ _maybe, I'm just the luckiest guy in_ _the whole damn world…_

Her usual outfit was elegantly understated.

Akiza's hands were tucked parallel to her waist as she clutched her purse within her fingerless, velvet gloved hands by the pleated folds of red, magenta trench-coat. The back of her trench-coat flared out behind her in long, sweeping folds. Yusei's eyes trailed towards her red, high-heeled pumps then up the expanse of her long, slender legs as his eyes stopped on her face.

_That smile…_

Her soft, luscious, rose-petal lips fell into a perfect smile. _That smile… It's enough_ _to take even the sanest_ _man's breath away._ _And I'm the one who_ _put it there._ "Good evening, Yusei." Akiza murmured softly as she tipped her head in a nod and greeted him.

"Hello, Akiza." He took her hand and slowly pulled it to his lips and kissed it. Yusei flashed a dazzling white smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Akiza nodded as they walked towards his Runner. "Here," Yusei lifted the seat on his Runner then handed her the spare helmet. "You'll need this."

"Thanks," Akiza murmured as she slipped the helmet on over her silky, red hair. He slipped his own helmet on, over his jet-black hair then swung his leg over the red D-Wheel. He looked over his shoulder at her and nodded as he gestured towards the empty space behind him. "Hop on."

Akiza slipped to the side gracefully as she sat side-saddle on the black, leather seat behind Yusei. Akiza tentatively looped her arms around his waist. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Yusei revved the engine with the right-side hand grip then let up on the silver brake pedal as he lifted the heel of his brown, leather boot. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "Hang on."

She let out small squawk of surprise at the sudden rush as the Runner took off. Akiza instinctively buried her face against his back. She wound her arms inside his dark blue jacket as they coiled tightly around his waist.

_**About forty minutes later…** _

Yusei nudged her gently. "Look up, Akiza." Her arms were coiled loosely around his waist, just above his belt buckle and her face was snuggled against his navy-blue jacket as she breathed in his scent. "Hmm…?" Akiza hummed distractedly.

Akiza looked up as they neared their destination. She gazed in awe at the radiant glow, of the towering sign of Neo-Domino Retro Cinema. True to its namesake, the building was wrapped in colorful array of neon lights that lit up the entire night sky. "Wow." Akiza murmured, astonished by the amazing sight.

Yusei pulled up, alongside the building then parked his D-Wheel. He extended his hand and she grabbed hold as he helped her off the Runner.

Yusei and Akiza walked towards the building.

The walls were lit with multiple, glowing bulbs that illuminated each individual movie poster that lined the outside of the building. Centered between two sets of stained-glass, double doors, was an old fashioned, dome-shaped, ticket both.

"Is that who I think it is?" Akiza asked as she gawked at the shadowy figure as they walked towards the theatre entrance. Inside the ticket both was none other than the great, Yami Yugi. Well, sort of.

The mannequin inside, donned an old-fashioned usher's uniform complete with a Yami Yugi cosplay wig, with multiple layers of long, blonde crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Some of the blonde locks jutted upwards, while the rest of the wig featured five large spikes colored black, rimmed with a hint of magenta along all the edges.

Instead of his usual cards, he held a spread of tickets in his signature Dueling stance.

"That's pretty cool." Akiza commented as she gazed at the mannequin. "The wig is a tad bit crooked, though. They might want to straighten it up just a hair."

Yusei's mouth curved into a smile as he opened the door for her, "After you."

Inside the entrance to the left, was a row of arcade machines.

"Sure brings back memories," Yusei commented as he gazed at the old-school, arcade games. Among the titles were Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Frogger and Pong.

Akiza's honey-colored eyes lit up as she gazed at the Claw Machine. "Sure does."

"This place specializes in older movies," Yusei replied as they walked into the brightly colored lobby. Akiza twirled around then asked, "Older movies like, in black-and-white?"

"Well, not just black-and-white movies." Yusei paused for a moment then added, "They sort through a random selection of older movies, so you never know what's going to be playing."

Yusei nodded towards the striped walls. "They've been working on remodeling this place, and they've added some upgraded features."

"Like…?" Akiza walked a few steps backwards, her eyes carefully trained on Yusei. "Mostly newer screens and equipment, but they want to retain its original look."

Yusei's azure eyes swept over the empty lobby. _Neo-Domino Retro Cinema_ _was also known for_ _attracting lower_ _foot traffic. Which was another reason **why** , that I picked this place for our date… so that we **wouldn't** get mobbed by the press._

_That and this place was pretty darn swell._

Yusei hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "So, which movie would you like to see?"

Akiza blushed and glanced away as she replied softly, "I don't know,"

Yusei's lips curved into a grin as he motioned towards the posters. "Well then, let's take a look at the posters, shall we?"

The first poster was for the movie, 'Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey'. The poster featured two dorky guys grinning, their faces plastered against a sheet of glass. Standing behind them, holding a large curved scythe, was a smiling Grim Reaper. The top right of the poster read, 'Once… They Made History. Now… They Are History.'

"That was just painful," Yusei commented as he gazed at the goofy poster.

"What?" Akiza tilted her head and gave him a smile.

Yusei chuckled as he tucked his hands in his pockets then replied, "Watching Death lose a game of Twister against Bill."

Akiza giggled as she clutched her purse in front of herself. "That would be pretty funny watching the Grim Reaper lose like that."

Yusei took a couple of steps forward. "Mhm, especially when his smelly foot about cracked."

Akiza gave a wry smile and wrinkled her nose. " _Ewww_ …"

They moved on to the next poster. This poster was for the movie, 'Return of the Living Dead 3'. The image on the poster was of a female zombie, tightly clad in a black leather jacket and shorts. She had multiple piercings and shards of glass gouged in her forehead. The top of the poster read, 'She's to die for'.

Her lips pursed into a frown as she gazed at the image. Yusei tilted his head then asked, "So, I take it that you're not into zombie romance flicks?"

Akiza just smiled and shook her head as they walked on to the next poster. "Uh-uh."

Yusei nodded knowingly. He tucked his hands in his back pockets, under the crisp, wavy flair of his dark blue jacket. "I didn't think so."

They paused at the next poster. This one was for the movie, 'Oliver & Company'. The poster featured a scruffy dog with a red bandana around his neck and an adorable, orange tabby cat.

"I remember seeing this one when I was a little girl," Akiza smiled as she gazed at the poster fondly. "Dodger was always my favorite,"

"Really?" Yusei's azure eyes sparkled mischievously as he gave her a playful smirk and asked, "Are you _sure_ that it wasn't Oliver?"

"What?" Akiza demanded as she playfully elbowed Yusei as they walked side-by-side. Yusei chuckled as he shoved his hands in his back pockets refusing to answer. Akiza arched a brow at him threateningly. "Nothing," Yusei answered while putting his hands up in mock defense.

_I_ _ain't gonna breathe a single word._

_…I just think that you_ _apparently have a **thing** for scruffy guys._

They paused at the next poster. This was one was for the movie, 'The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift'. This poster featured flashy cars in a neon race track as they put the pedal to the metal. "This one looks interesting," Yusei commented as he gazed at the poster. _It looks like its_ _action packed…_

But Akiza had her eye on the next poster. Akiza pointed at the image of a wide-eyed, clueless looking woman sitting next to a man playing a guitar as she exclaimed, "That one!"

_Ohh, yeah… I did say_ _ladies choice…_

Yusei quirked a brow as he read the title of the movie aloud, "'50 First Dates'? Okay." _How **ironically** perfect…_ Yusei smiled and nodded. "Sounds great Akiza." His face was calm and deliberately casual, though he felt anything but. He groaned inwardly. _I'm never going to hear_ _the end of this one…_

"Wait here. I'll go get the tickets." Yusei pivoted on the heel of his brown, leather biker boot as he walked away. "Okay, I'm just gonna play a couple of games," Akiza turned towards the Claw Machine that she'd been eyeing from the moment they walked in the room.

Yusei paused as he noted the tiny 'Care Bears' stuffed within it. "You know, those things just gobble up a bunch of change." He commented as Akiza dropped a couple of coins in the machine.

"What? I've played them before," Akiza moved the joystick up a fraction of an inch, then right.

"Okay then, have fun. I'll be right back." Yusei merely shrugged his shoulders then walked towards the concession stand to buy the movie tickets. He paused mid-stride as he looked over his shoulder at her then asked, "And hey, do want anything to drink, or any snacks or anything?"

Akiza pursed her lips as she thought it over for a moment. She stared at the striped wall absently as she clutched the joystick within her gloved hand then replied, "Mhm, I'll have a Sprite please." Yusei smiled then nodded. "Okay, sure thing."

She pressed the red button as the claw dropped over tiny bear and missed. "Dang it," Akiza grumbled as she dropped a couple more coins in the slot.

**_A couple of minutes_ _**l** ater…_ **

"So, how goes the game?" Yusei clutched one drink, pinched within his elbow as he held another one in the same hand, and a bag of popcorn with his other hand.

"I swear these things are rigged…" Akiza grumbled at the machine. "These things should come with like a drink carrier or something," replied Yusei. Akiza's eyes widened as she turned around and faced him and she asked hurriedly, "Do you need a hand?"

"Two or three maybe…?" Yusei chuckled as Akiza took the drinks from him. "Thanks."

"So, which way do we go?" Akiza asked as they walked towards the ornate wooden podium. Yusei glanced at the ticket stubs. "Theatre number 4, to the left."

Akiza stared at the vacant podium stand then asked, "Wait. Don't they need to check our tickets first?" Yusei showed her the ripped ticket stubs. "They already did when I bought them."

"Oh," Akiza's eyes trailed down towards the purple and gold, confetti colored carpet. "This place sure is neat. How did you know about it?"

Yusei glanced at each numbered room as they walked down the left corridor. "This place has been around like, _literally_ forever. I heard about from Yanagi. He had some friends who used to work here back when it first opened."

Akiza tilted her then asked, "How long ago was that?"

"I dunno. I think it was back in like the 1920's or something. That was _waaayyyyy_ before our time." Yusei stopped at theatre room, number 4. "Here we are," Yusei stepped back and opened the door for her. He flashed her a dazzling white smile, "After you, madam."

Akiza blushed as she tipped her head in a nod. "Why, thank you, good sir."

"Wow, this place is really amazing," Akiza gazed at the vaulted ceiling as she stepped in the room.

Tucked near the top of the ceiling, within each structural post, was an array of ivy that tumbled down the ivory walls. The rows of old fashioned, wooden seats were upholstered in a wine-colored, plush, velvet material.

**0.0.0**

"You know… why don't you try this?" He made a creaking sound as he inserted the toothpick through the waffle, log cabin, making a front door as he replied, "It's kinda of a hinge." He wiggled it back-and-forth as he made a funny squeaking sound.

She leaned back then asked, "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, you're too close to the project." The man smiled as he stepped back. "Don't be hard on yourself."

"You're right." The dainty blond smiled and clasped her hands together. "Sometimes you need an outsider's perspective."

He smiled then replied, "Fresh eye never hurts."

She extended her hand to shake his. "I'm Lucy." The brunette tipped his in a nod. "Yes. I'm Henry Roth." He clasped her hand in his, as they replied in unison, "Nice to meet you."

"It's pretty." Henry walked away then stopped. He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Keep up the good work."

A smile pursed her lips as she paused, then called out to him. "Wait. I see you're sitting there alone." She waved her hand towards the empty seat. "Um, do you want to come and sit down?"

"Popcorn…?" Yusei whispered as he leaned towards Akiza. "Thank you," she whispered as she grabbed a handful of the salted, buttery popcorn.

Akiza leaned back in her seat, seemingly frustrated as she gazed at his free hand, resting on his thigh. Yusei however, seemed oblivious as he watched the movie.

_Why doesn't he hold_ _my hand…?_

"Sure, sure that'd be great, if that's all right." Henry walked back towards the table and sat down as Lucy nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

Sue looked on in disbelief as she poured a cup of steaming coffee.

Just when she thought he might hold her hand, he reached for the popcorn instead.

Akiza sighed. She crossed one ankle atop the other then popped a couple of salted, buttery kernels in her mouth. _Oh, well… I might_ _as well enjoy some popcorn._

Lucy clasped her hands together as she leaned forward and asked, "So, are you an architect?" Henry smiled and shook his head. "I am not. I'm into fish."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Oh, that's where the smell is coming from."

"Yeah, yeah." Henry shook his head and smiled. "I was feeding a walrus this morning, and I thought I got most of it off of me." He grabbed a slice of lemon then rubbed it across his hands as he chuckled nervously, "but uh, guess I didn't."

Lucy smiled dreamily as she watched him. "I love that smell."

"No, you don't." Henry shook his in disbelief. "Fish don't even like that smell."

Lucy gazed at him as she insisted, "No, I do. My dad's a fisherman." Henry blinked as he listened intently. "He and my brother, Doug, they go out to sea for months at a time, and I miss them so much while they're gone that when they do come back, I… I just hold onto them for five minutes each..." Lucy gazed at the ocean longingly, through the window. "And they smell just like your hands." Henry nodded. "It's the best smell in the world." Lucy smiled and nodded as she gazed at him.

Henry smiled, and shook his head as he nodded. "Well, my fingers are available for your sniffing pleasure any time you need them."

Lucy laughed as Henry asked, "Want to?" She smiled as she took his hands in hers. "Okay." Lucy grinned as her eyes met his and she sniffed them, " _Ohh_!"

**_Time_ _Skip!_**

"You should try this out." He inserted a toothpick though the waffle, log cabin, making a front door as he replied, "Put it in there. Swively door." He made a creaking noise as he wiggled it back-and-forth. "Waffleonians can come in and out now." Henry looked at her and smiled.

"You didn't drink your drink," Yusei whispered.

Akiza grabbed her Sprite, and sipped at it through the straw. Yusei did the same. She glanced at him from the corner of her cat-shaped eyes irritably. _I bet your hands_ _are **really**_ _cold…_

Lucy smiled as she folded her hands and rested her chin atop them. "Oh, are you from a country where it's okay to stick your fingers all over someone else's food?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm from this country." Henry replied taken aback. "Why? Were you gonna eat that? Oh." Lucy tilted her head and gave him a scathing look. "All right, well, have a good meal." Henry walked away and turned around as Nick smiled at him as he gives him a double thumbs-up. Nick stuck his tongue out at him then reversed it, as he gives him a double thumbs-down.

"Yeah." Henry turned and walked away.

A gangly old man wearing an orange and yellow plaid shirt, with and a purple baseball cap, looked over his shoulder at him and replied, "That was pathetic."

"Yeah? Why don't you choke on your Spam?" Henry spat at the old man.

"Double or nothing tomorrow." Henry replied as he walked out the door.

**_Time_ _Skip!_**

Henry draws a quick picture. "Hey." He cleared his throat as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you look like a person who appreciates fine art, so I wanted your opinion on something."

"I drew this." He shows Lucy his sketch. "It's a, uh… picture of a father and son fishing off a fishing boat. There's a walrus right there, who, uh—"

Lucy faked a foreign accent. "Huh?" She gave a dismissive wave of her hand as she continued to speak in a foreign language. "Oh, you don't speak English." Henry feigned a smile then walked away. "Okay."

Sue glanced over her shoulder and grinned as she waited on the customers.

"Doesn't look Chinese." Henry muttered to himself as he walked away, and sat at the bar. Nick did a little victory dance as he worked at the grill. He flashed a big grin, his dark eyes sparkling as he exclaimed, "40!"

Akiza folded her fingerless, velvet gloved hands in her lap. She rubbed her petite fingers across her smooth, glossy nail polish. _He hasn't tried to_ _hold my hand even **once** …_

The gangly old man in the Hawaiian shirt, and baseball hat, looked over his shoulder at Henry and asked, "Can I have that?" He pointed at the picture. "I need something to wipe my ass with."

Yusei laughed. He glanced at Akiza from the corner of his eye. Yusei gently nudged her as he slipped his hand in hers. Akiza's eyes widened as he laced his fingers through hers. Yusei turned his attention back to the movie.

Akiza stared at their interlocked hands. _They're not cold at all…_ _quite the opposite_ _actually._

Henry turned and looked at him as he laughed sarcastically, "Ha, ha, ha. Shut up."

**0.0.0**

**_Meanwhile, at_ _Carly's apartment in_ _New-Domino City…_**

Jack raised his gloved fist then rapped his knuckles against the white wooden door. No answer. He glanced at the white lattice windows irritably, noting that the yellow drapes were drawn shut. He knocked again.

The yellow drapes parted, revealing a dark-haired girl with thick trifocal glasses. Carly paused at the window for a moment as she tentatively peeked through the slit between the curtains. A flicker of shock, then anger, crossed her features as she stared at the tall, insolent blonde male standing on her doorstep. A stubborn scowl pursed her lips as the sunny colored drapes fluttered shut.

Without warning, the door suddenly flung open startling the young man. "You've got some nerve coming back here after _two_ _years_ — Jack Atlas!" Carly shouted angrily.

_So much for a sweet and simple_ _hello…_

Jack stepped back a hair taken aback by Carly's sudden outlash. _I probably deserved that._ _It's been a couple of years_ _since I'd last paid Carly a visit…_

_I just didn't expect her_ _to nearly rip my **damn**_ _head off in the process…_ He glanced over his shoulder towards his Runner then back at Carly and gave her a patronizing, droll look. Jack crossed his arms over his chest then replied, "I suppose a simple 'hello' is in order then."

"Fine." Carly spat irritably. " _Hello_."

Jack's eyes darted from side-to-side as he tapped his booted foot against the pavement irritably. _I'm clearly not getting_ _**anywhere** with this…_ _Well then, I might as well give it_ _my_ _best shot then._ Jack hoped for the best as his lips curved into his most dazzling, signature smile. "Would you like to go have a cup of coffee? You know, for old times' sake?"

Her mouth twitched, but didn't develop into a smile.

_So much for that…_

Jack glanced over his shoulder then braced himself for her sharp, cutting remark.

Carly scowled in aggravation as she opened her mouth and blasted a sharp retort. "Did you think that you could just dump me, and I'd miraculously bounce back to you like a ping-pong ball, and that I'd still be overjoyed to see you?!"

Jack turned away from her, tuning her presence out altogether. _**There**. At least I **tried**._

" _Hello_ , news flash!" Jack's violet-colored eyes widened as Carly waved her hands in front of his face.

"Just because you're the quote — _former_ _king_ ," She curled her index fingers making quotation with her hands, further emphasizing her scathing remark, "doesn't mean that you always get your way _all the time_!"

"And of course you're still brazen enough to ask me out for coffee like _nothing ever happened_." Carly huffed loudly and spun away from him. " _Unbelievable_!"

Jack smoothed the creases from his pants uninterestedly. _Indeed. I'd been chasing_ _fame and fortune._

Planting her hands on her hips, she tilted her head and glared at him. "Whatever happened to that infamous line of yours, Jacky?"

Jack's upper lip curled into a sneer and his violet-colored eyes crinkled into thin slits. " _What_ line?" he hissed.

" _Women_ will just get in the way of my career." Carly stomped her foot then spat, "How's that working out for you?!"

His eyes hardened, and his body stiffened at her cold remark. "It's working rather well, thanks."

"You're just so cocky, self-righteous and ugh!" Carly whirled around, grabbing the brass doorknob as she slammed the door shut in his face.

Jack's jaw dropped open. His face was mottled purple and white, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he stared at the door in utter disbelief.

**_She just slammed the door_ in my face.** _My Carly, the girl who is hopelessly in_ _love_ _with me, Carly,_ _who wears heart on her sleeve_ _— **SLAMMED THE DOOR IN**_ _**MY DAMN FACE.**_

**_Oh my god, oh my_ _god, oh my god!_ ** Carly's back slid down the door, her orange cargo vest riding up her slim torso as she slowly sunk to the floor. _I can't believe I just_ _did that!_ She frantically turned towards the door then crawled towards it on her hands and knees, her arm outstretched as she reached for the gleaming doorknob. _…So far away… Wait!_ _There's still time to_ _apologize!_ She froze solid then leaned back, landing squarely on her tush.

Carly shook her head as she combed her fingers through her long, dark tresses fretfully. _No, no!_ _Get ahold of yourself!_ _You need to prove_ _to him that you actually have a_ _backbone…_ She ran her lithe, little fingers down her spine. _Err, somewhere in there…_ _and demand respect!_ Carly's silvery-eyes glimmered as she reached up to adjust her glasses. _Yes, yes, that's it!_

"Two years for this?" Carly huffed, blowing her bangs up, off her forehead. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into the crook of one arm. **_Wow._**

**0.0.0**

**_Meanwhile…_ **

"I just can't imagine," Akiza hummed dreamily.

Yusei tilted his head as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "Imagine what?"

Akiza clutched her purse in front of her, held parallel to her waist as they walked together. "A guy having to win a girl over again, each and every day, only to have her slate wiped clean."

Akiza's eyes lowered, she gazed at the confetti colored carpet as she walked. She glanced up at him and asked, "Would you do that for me?"

Yusei nodded then replied, "I'd do anything for you Akiza."

Akiza's eyes shined as a mischievous smile danced across her lips, "Even if it meant, you having to woo me again, each and every day?"

"Of course," Yusei dug his hands in his pockets. A flicker of a smile touched his lips. "At least you've never lost your memory, though." _…Thank Ra,_ _for that._

_That part, I wouldn't_ _want to imagine._

_It was hard enough gaining Akiza's trust when I first_ _met her._

_If I had to Duel her_ _each and every time,_ _without her even remembering who I was… That would've been the icing on the cake… Albeit… It would've made it a very painful experience,_ _but certainly_ _not impossible._

"Wait here, I'm going to go use the ladies room." Akiza skipped off towards the restroom.

His sapphire eyes surveyed the room, stopping on the Claw Machine. "Okay. Take your time."

**_A few minutes_** _**later…**_

Akiza froze as she approached him. "How did you—?"

Standing in front of her was none other than Yusei himself, holding the ridiculously cute, infamous 'Care Bear' that Akiza had been after. The starry-eyed, baby blue 'Care Bear' wore a frilly diaper, complete with star and moon symbols on its tiny little tummy.

This only served to make Yusei even more ridiculously cute than he already was… Go figure.

Akiza pushed her lips into a pout as she laced her arms across her chest. "I bet you won it on the first try, too."

"Yep," A silly grin tipped the corners of his mouth as he offered it to her. "Because I'm Yusei,"

Akiza wrinkled her nose at him as she accepted his gift. "Thank you." Nonetheless, she clutched it against her chest. Yusei merely shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "Kudos to you for loosening it up a bit?"

Akiza glanced away from him irritably. Yusei reached up and ruffled her silky, red hair affectionately. Her lush, glossy pink lips fell into a precious pout as she glared at him. "You're so annoyingly perfect, you know that?"

**0.0.0**

**_Later that night, at_ _Akiza's family's home in_** **_New-Domino City…_**

Akiza stood at the bottom of the winding staircase. She turned and faced him. "So, goodnight…?"

Yusei glanced away. _Say something Fudo… **anything**._

The moonlight cast a soft glow over her face and tinted her hair a rich, glowing auburn. _Maybe she really was a mirage._ Yusei just stood there numbly. _No woman alive could look this perfect…_

He averted his gaze as his eyes swept across the immaculate marble flooring and his gaze locked on his worn, rugged boots, unable to utter a single sound. _Akiza is **way** out_ _of_ _my league._ He wove his fingers through his dark hair anxiously. _She deserves somebody who could_ _give her so much more than I could_ _ever offer..._

Akiza descended the staircase then stopped. She rocked back-and-forth on her magenta colored heels, her arms tucked behind her back. Her voice was timid, and she felt her insides knot up. "You didn't say goodbye." She glanced away her stomach summersaulting. **_Why_** _didn't you say goodbye_ _…?_ Yusei glanced up at the melodious sound of her voice.

He ran his hand through his dark hair and blew out a loud breath of air. Averting his eyes, he replied hesitantly, "Akiza, I don't know if your father would… approve of… me." **_A_ _marked criminal and Satellite_ _scum._ ** His hand shot up to the side of his face, then dropped at the sudden realization.

Akiza kept her arms folded behind her back as he eyed her uncertainly. "Of course he would." Akiza tipped her head encouragingly. "He already adores you."

He met her gaze at first, then faltered and looked away. His gloved hand tightened. "A marked criminal…?" There was a harsh undertone to his words.

_The first time that I'd met_ _Hideo, things **almost** went to_ _hell in a handbasket because of it. Of course, Martha, Blister and Hideo, were the only ones who bared witness to **that** humiliating incident…_

Yusei glanced to the side, his dark brows furrowed in annoyance. _If Jack and Crow had been there, they_ _probably would've mercilessly_ _ribbed me from one end to the other…_

"Yusei, you saved the entire city from mass destruction," She looked up at him through lowered lashes. "You've already redeemed yourself in so many ways, what more could possibly be asked of you?"

"You're going to let _this_ stand in the way of us…?" Akiza moved in closer. Her hand reached up, as she tenderly traced the jagged criminal marker, seared into his tanned skin.

_Okay, so maybe I was_ _wrong…_

**_…The hell with it!_ **

Akiza couldn't take her eyes off him as he grabbed her delicate wrist in one hand. Her hazel eyes widened and she nearly leapt like a cat. **_Ooh, crap!_** In one swift movement, he pinned her against the wall, sliding one hand up to gently cup her jaw. Turning her head, he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

Akiza's hazel eyes widened, sensing the fiery want and need in those sweltering blue eyes. Yusei eased up as his hand found hers above her head, he pinned it there as their fingers intertwined. His voice was velvet-edged and smooth, "Where do you _want_ this to go?"

The spark passing between their bodies connected them like the crackle of electricity before their lips even touched.

**_… Here._ ** Akiza's face flushed tenfold as she stumbled on her own words, unable to continue as his hands locked against her spine and his lips crashed against hers heatedly. _Here. Oh, god... **more than here.**_ She fisted her hands in his jet-black hair and yanked him towards her. Her kiss became demanding and more ardent, as she ravaged his mouth with kisses and fervently combed her hands through his glorious midnight-dark hair. **_Don't stop._**

But he did.

It was like he somehow read her mind, and he did the exact opposite of what she wanted.

Akiza felt her cheeks flush red as he kissed her smooth, rosy cheek then pulled away teasingly. _Holy wow…That was a doozy_ _of a question..._

The corner of his mouth quirked upward when she met his gaze. He leaned over to steal a kiss, her pulse fluttering wildly beneath his lips. "I didn't get an answer."

Akiza's knees wobbled as she met his heated gaze. "I guess I'm looking for more of a commitment…?"

**_Wow._ ** _That sounded totally stupid._

He dipped his head and kissed her exposed shoulder again then pulled away. His determined gaze shifted to her face. "All right, then I'll do the right thing, and ask your father if I can I date you _first_."

"That's very sweet of you," _And very gentlemanlike…_ _god you like playing mind games._ Akiza's face flared as she added hurriedly, "But it's also totally unnecessary—" He silenced her with a kiss. His cobalt blue eyes locked on her wide, cat-shaped, golden eyes. "No,  _it is_ necessary. I'd rather make a good impression _first_."

She arched a pencil-thin brow at him. "You're impossible you know that?" The corner of his mouth quirked up, as he smirked at her then replied coolly, "Maybe." _So what if I like being a tease?_

His arms snaked around her body and she grabbed his ass and yanked him closer. _That one I didn't expect!_ "I still think that—" Akiza cut him off as her lips crushed against his. _Well, this is just_ _totally back-ass_ _backwards._

_But it's straight to_ _the point._

Yusei hesitated for a second. _I don't dare say this —_ _and you can call me_ _old-fashioned all you like,_ _but I **know** that your father_ _wouldn't approve_ _**if** I tried getting in_ _your pants!_ "I, uh—"Akiza grabbed his ass and squeezed, pulling him hard against her. _**Or** … is this quite_ _possibly the other way_ _around?!_

Yusei's azure eyes widened uncharacteristically. _**Either way I like** **it.**_ _Kinky~._

**_Aww, hell…_** His arms wrapped around her lush body, pulling her hard against his lean body. His mouth covered hers hungrily as she wrapped her leg around his waist. **_…Screw_ _it!_**

His mouth ravaged hers as she raked her nails against his ass cheek. He picked her up, his hands cupping her butt, as she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Yusei's hand traveled up her thigh then stopped. _The_ _**ferk** …?_ He glanced at his back pocket from the corner of his eye. _Oh, well._ _That's just gonna have_ _to wait._ His tongue stroked hers, sliding deeper into her mouth, as her fingers threaded through his silky hair, clenching it, and pulling him down for a hard kiss.

Her hand skimmed along the back pocket of his black, skinny jeans, then stopped. Her eyes lit up as a wicked grin crossed her face. "Is that a vibrator in your back pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

_…I don't even know what to say_ _to **that**._

Yusei glared at the annoying, vibrating device in his back pocket. **_Shit._ ** "My cell phone is going off." Akiza kissed his shoulder and hummed amusedly, "I didn't know that you were so popular, Yusei."

"I didn't know you were either, Akiza." He kissed her on the nose then dipped his head to kiss her deeply as their tongues did the exploring.

He glanced up, as the telephone rang. **_…Seriously?_ ** The sound of Carly's shrill voice echoed throughout the room on the answering machine. "Akiza, if your there — pick up. _Pick up_ , _pick up_ , _pick up_! Dammit." The message was followed by a loud 'click' as Carly hung up.

Yusei quirked a brow then asked, "That's what, the fourteenth message left on your answering machine today?" Akiza's petal soft lips brushed lower, her hands working their way up the back of his shirt. "What's one more?"

_Agreed, although_ _extremely selfish, this_ _was way more_ _important at the_ _moment…_ He bit his gloved fingertip then yanked his glove off with his teeth. Stroking down her back with heavy hands, he cupped her ass in his palms and pulled.

Akiza had a second to wonder if her skirt would split against the seams before he leaned back and took her horizontally. His hips thrust against hers in blind passion. She gasped and grabbed a fistful of his jet-black hair, holding him against her.

"Wow. You must be pretty popular~." Akiza commented dizzily as she felt his cell phone vibrate against her palm. Yusei stilled and cursed something under his breath. Her hands folded around his shoulders, her breath hot against his ear. "That's what, the fourth time?"

" _Crap_." Yusei growled irritably. _I'd better see_ _what's going on_. He reluctantly pushed away, and set her down as he turned around and muttered, "Sorry."

_What's with all_ _the calling…?_ He reached for his cell phone as it went off again and grabbed it. Yusei's azure eyes flickered across the touchscreen as Akiza asked, "Who called?"

**0.0.0**

**_Meanwhile, at_ _Poppo Time_ _…_**

"Hey, Yus …umm yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt your date, but _uhh_ … are you gonna be like, coming home pretty soon?" Crow turned towards Jack as he pressed his cell phone against his ear. His silvery-eyes raked over the tall, lanky blonde as he sat slumped over in the wooden chair. By all accounts, he looked like a damn life-like statue frozen solid.

"Because Jack is sitting here like he's … _stunned_ …or something," Crow's voice trailed off as his silvery-eyes darted around the eerily quiet room.

He flicked the touchscreen to the left, ending the call, "And of course, no answer." Crow exhaled deeply as he rolled his shoulders back and grumbled irritably, " _Fun_ , _fun_ , _fun_ , _fun_ , _fun_ …"

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** Well, umm, yeah… *Threads fingers through his hair* That was quite an ending.

**Yusei Fudo 44:** *Tips head in a nod* I'd say that the date went pretty good.

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* I'm sure that you're well aware that I'm stuck living with those two _numbskulls_.

**Yusei Fudo** **44:** Of course, I'm the writer~.

**Yusei:** That's the part that scares me.

**Yusei:** Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of **Baby** **Steps** where I find out _why_ Crow blew my confounded phone off the damn hook…

**To be continued**


	4. Sucker Punch

**Chapter 4**

**Sucker Punch**

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. This story will be worked off and on from Yusei's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* For the record, I'm not exactly enjoying have roommates at the moment…

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Well, they just so happen to your best friends, foster brothers, teammates and rivals.

**Yusei:** Basically, all of the above. Lucky me, they're  _also_  my roommates.  _Joy_.

**0.0.0**

_**Later that night, at Carly's apartment in New-Domino City…** _

"Let me get this straight," One red brow lifted as Akiza sat on the corner of Carly's bed. "You… slammed the door in Jack's face…?"  _I never thought I'd_ _ **ever**_ _hear those words come out of her mouth…_

Carly scoffed, tossing her midnight tresses over her shoulder. "Yeah, and he  _deserved_  it too!"

Perfect white teeth nibbled on her lower lip. "Oh, my…" Her back arched as hazel eyes swept across the reporter's jumbled bedroom.

_I can't even picture Carly doing something like_ _ **that**_ _._ Akiza wove her long slender fingers into her loose, silky tresses.  _ **Especially**_ _, to_ _ **Jack Atlas**_ _… She's had a major crush on him for like, literally_ _ **forever**_ _~._

"I dunno." Akiza's eyes trailed across the light pink comforter. "Maybe you should apologize to him." She grabbed at it as she scrunched the soft, downy material within her gloved hand as she offhandedly replied, "If you did, then maybe this will all just blow over…"

_One could only_ _**hope** _ _after all…_

"Apologize?!" Akiza lowered her eyes and blinked several times, apparently shamed speechless. Carly threw her hands up and shrieked, "For what?!" Akiza's eyes widened and her mouth formed a cute little o as her gaze darted upwards. … _Or_ _ **not**_ _._

Carly slid one leg under the other with vehement force, nearly taking the bedsheets with her in the process as she drew in a long-winded breath and shouted, "For him to skip town, and I see neither hide nor hair of him for  _two_   _years_?!" Her back went rigid as she recalled the incident. "Then he has the gall to come back like  _nothing_   _ever_   _happened_!"

Carly huffed as she tilted her chin up and folded her arms across her bosom. "He should be the one apologizing to  _me_  instead!"

Akiza curled her arms around her corseted waist. Her gaze swept across the room, taking in drops of cloths covering everything. "Well, when you put it like that  _—_ _I get it_."

"Look, you just can't expect to him to change overnight… or even  _ever_  really." Hazel eyes looked up to meet stubborn, silvery blue ones. "Jack's  _always_  been this way. Isn't that the reason _why_ you fell in love with him  _—_ because of  _who_  he is?"

"At least Yusei makes it a point to spend time with you." Carly looked away and flipped her long, silky hair over her shoulder. "I certainly can't say the same thing about Jack even  _if_  it has to do with just homework."

_Umm, what did she just say…?_

Akiza sat up and straightened her shoulders. "It's more than just homework really…"

"Come on Akiza, it's highly unlikely that Yusei will  _ever_  make a move. He's been doing the same thing for like, literally years now." Carly lifted her shoulders in a little shrug. "He probably doesn't even know a single thing about romance."

"Here's the thing." Akiza's brows narrowed as she leaned forward and her gloved palm sunk into the mattress. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret.  _Stubbornness_  will get you  _absolutely_   _nowhere_ ~."

Carly got up and hopped towards the DVD Player completely changing the subject as she asked, "Hey, Akiza, do you want stay and watch and a movie with me?"

Akiza simply stared back, her face a blank slate.  _She just_ _ **totally**_ _ignored me…_  "…Okay."  _Not really, but sure…_

Carly kneeled in a front of stack of DVDs and fumbled through them. Her glasses slid down her nose as she tossed a couple of the DVDs aside. With one finger, Carly pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she looked at Akiza and asked, "What kinda movie do you want to watch?"

"I dunno." One of her eyebrow rose as she gave her a questioning look. "What kind of movie do  _you_  want to watch?"

Carly grabbed one then asked, "How about this one?" On the cover of the DVD was a gun-toting, red-haired woman, with a red dress and black boots. The top of the DVD read, 'Resident Evil'. The bottom of the DVD read, 'A secret experiment. A deadly virus. A fatal mistake.'

" _Okay~_." Akiza pursed her lips together and drummed her fingers rapidly on one knee.  _ **Yaaaay**_ _. A slasher movie~._ _ **Great**_ _, now we get to watch some chick blow a bunch of zombies' brains out…_

With a skip and a bounce, Carly bounded towards the kitchen as she exclaimed cheerfully, "The two of us are gonna be  _single_  BFF's for life!"

Akiza stared after her with wide, honey-colored eyes.

_**Oh, my Ra...**_ _That girl's really got no clue that things have been heating up between me and Yusei…_  Akiza's fingers curled around her jaw thoughtfully.

_I never told her that he actually took me on date…_ Akiza slowly combed her fingers through her hair.  _Ha-ha._ _ **Wow**_ _._   _Now is totally_ _ **not**_ _the time to be bringing this up…_

Carly swung the refrigerator door wide open then asked, "Do you want some ice cream?"

Akiza smiled hesitantly as she met Carly's warm, glowing smile. Her hands, hidden from view, twisted together in her lap. "Umm, sure…"

Carly adjusted her glasses as she peered into the icy freezer. Her thick trifocal lenses were coated in a thin layer of frost as she looked at her and asked, "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Akiza twined and untwined a lock of red hair around her finger.  _Rocky Road would sure be nice right about now…_ She drew her lower lip between her teeth,"Chocolate, please."

**0.0.0**

_**Meanwhile, at Poppo Time…** _

" _Hellllllooo_ ~." Crow peered down at the stone-faced blonde sitting in the chair. He waved a gloved hand in front of his face. "Is  _anybody_  home in there~?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Crow asked as he held up a hand with four fingers splayed out. Jack's violet eyes narrowed and his pearly whites gnashed together as his gloved fist yanked Crow forward by his collar. "Come any closer and I'll knock your  _damn_  bloody teeth out!"

Crow lurched forward by his tippy-toes causing him to emit a shrill squeak. " _Eeeeeeeeep_!"

"Jack."

Jack released him then slumped back into the wooden chair. A malevolent glow emanated from his amethyst eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're lucky this time."

Crow backed off then dusted himself off with theatrical annoyance. "Yeah, he's fine~." The redhead jerked his thumb towards the sapphire-eyed Duelist, looming in the doorway.

Yusei crouched down, his gloved fingertips touching the pavement. He quirked a brow as he met Jack's sullen gaze. His voice was calm and steady as he asked with utmost sincerity, "What happened?"

"It was Carly…" Jack said, his voice getting weaker with each syllable. "She … she slammed the door in my face."

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Crow glanced their way and smirked as he rudely interrupted, "Are you sure it's the same girl we're talking about? You know that cute, clumsy, little reporter who oh so hopelessly stole your heart?"

A shade of annoyance swept over Jack's brow. The line of his mouth thinned with displeasure as he sank into the wooden chair.

"Oh, my god, that's freakin' hilarious!" Crow bent over and braced his hands against his knees, laughing without restraint.

" _Crow_ ," Yusei slanted a fast glance over his shoulder. His voice dropped an octave, a silken thread of warning in his voice. "Shut it."

"I would  _love_  to slam the door in your  _damn_  face." A corner of his mouth twisted wryly. "Then you'd be a toothless wonder~."

"Carly… slammed the door in your face?" He glanced away then combed his fingers through his spiky-black hair.  _Well, I didn't see that one coming…_  "Let me re-articulate that…" Yusei lifted his head and looked into his eyes. "Why did she the slam the door in your face? Was it something that you said or something that you did?"

"More like what he didn't do~." Crow sang in a singsong voice as he skipped around the garage.

Jack shot Crow a scathing look as he shifted in the chair. He gripped the arm of the chair tighter, his knuckles turning whiter by the second.

"Crow," His azure eyes squinted into an icy glare. "You're not making this any easier you know."

Crow lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. "Whatever."

Yusei locked eyes with Jack, his gloved fingertips grazing the concrete. "You could apologize and give her flowers," Jack glared down at him coldly, his voice laced with venom. "Since when did you become an expert at dating?"

"I never said that I was," With a fluid motion Yusei rose to his feet, his voice laced with fluent sarcasm. "It's called common sense. You should try it sometime."

" _Ooh_ , burn~!"

Crow hooked his thumbs in his pockets, and cocked his head to the side, his silvery-eyes shining with amusement. A mischievous smile slipped across his lips as he asked, " _Soo_ , where did you guys go for your date?"

"Neo-Domino Retro Cinema," Yusei turned to walk away. _God… I hope he stops grilling me._ His back tensed at the sound of Crow's voice. "Which movie did you guys go see?"

Jack jauntily cocked his blonde head to the side. "Aah, so you took her to that low-class, outdated theatre?" He drawled with distinct mockery.

Yusei gave Jack a pointed look.  _I_ _ **like**_ _the Neo-Domino Retro Cinema. It's a pretty darn swell place if you ask me._

"Aah, shut up, Jack! It's a pretty snazzy joint." Crow waved a gloved hand at him dismissively. "Like you'd you even know~."

Jack stared at Crow insolently then spat, "Says you."

"Hey, at least Yusei scored." Crow hooked his thumbs in his denim pants pockets. "You just happened to royally screw things over." He added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ahem." Crow paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Anyways, which movie did you guys see?"

"'50 First Dates'." Yusei glanced over his shoulder and tucked his fingers inside his back pockets, wishing he was anywhere but here.

The blonde's fingers drummed an annoyed steady beat on one knee. Jack rolled his eyes as they droned on and on with their annoying blabber.

"'50 First Dates', huh?" Crow rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he mussed, "Are you  _sure_  that's  _not_  the story of your guys' life?"

Yusei shot him a dirty look.

"Spill it." His lips broke into a teasing smile, with one corner hinting upwards. "I want to hear  _all_  of the details."

"Did you kiss her?" Crow's lips quirked up into a sly smile. Yusei shuffled sideways. He cast his gaze towards his rugged biker boots. A smirk crossed Crow's lips, amusement glittering in his silvery-eyes. "Did you make it to second base?"

"What? No." His eyes betrayed him, as did the subtle blush that touched his tanned features. His jaw set as he clenched his teeth and he replied coldly, "It was just a simple, good night kiss. That's it." Yusei avoided his gaze and glanced over his shoulder irritably.  _ **I'm certainly not gonna kiss and tell.**_

Crow smirked at his shocked face before bursting into laughter.

" _Soo_ , is Akiza your  _girlfriend_  or not?" Yusei's azure eyes widened a bit as Crow stepped forward, further invading his comfort zone.

" _Ummm_ ," Yusei's breath stilled. His eyes flitted from side-to-side, as if searching the room. "Well, no…"  _…At least not yet anyways._

_**There's no way in** _ _**hell** _ _—_ _that I'd even want to try explaining to you two_ _**numbskulls** _ _—_ _that I want to ask her father's permission_ _**first** _ _,_ _**before** _ _I start_ _**dating** _ _her._

… _Like they'd even be able comprehend something that simple to begin with._

Jack folded his arms across his chest and looked at them, mocking them by his silence.

Crow slid towards Yusei with boneless grace. Gracefully, Crow draped one arm over his pal's shoulders, icy blue eyes following his every move as he asked, " _Soo_ , if you're not gonna call Akiza your  _girlfriend_ ~," Crow waggled his eyebrows as he drew Yusei under his arm. "Can I take a shot at her?" Yusei's dark brows drew together, his azure eyes diamond hard.

" _What_?!" A sudden icy contempt flashed in his eyes.  _…I'm soo about to kick the_ _ **shit**_ _out of you right now._  He flung Crow's arm off his shoulder. " _No_."

"Do keep going." Jack's violet-colored eyes tinged with amusement as he gracefully slid back into the wooden chair. He propped his left elbow up on the arm of the chair, his chin cradled in his hand. His eyes lit up and a crooked grin spread slowly across his face as he murmured satirically, "I'd  _love_  to see Yusei punch you in the face~."

Like an arctic wave, Yusei's gaze shifted towards Jack.  _Oh, how my palms itched to slap that smug look off that egotistical jerk's face._

Yusei gritted his teeth to keep it contained, silently cursing the  _Blackwing_   _Duelist_.

"Come on, a totally hot babe like her." Crow regarded him slyly. "Don't tell me that you've  _never_  pictured Akiza  _naked_." He shrugged one shoulder then added, "I know I have~."

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and his gloved hands balled into fists at his sides. His blue eyes flashed with azure fire. "…You  _what_?!"

A sneering smile twisted Jack's lips. "I think that the Richter scale bloody well just hit one hundred."

"In other words, Yusei's got  _commitment_  issues, and I gotta listen  _dumbass_  over there grouse about never getting laid." Crow jerked his thumb towards the blonde sitting behind him. Yusei raised a dark brow further, his eyes stone-cold.

Rage washed over the former  _King_. His eyes flashed as he rose to his feet and turned towards the redhead. Crow felt a shadow looming over his shoulder and continued to talk. "Oh, yes." Jack crackled his knuckles, glaring down at him. "It's time to take out the trash indeed."

"Uhh, guys…?" Crow felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder roughly, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The two older Duelists cornered him, one on each side.

Crow tried to make a run front it, but Yusei stepped forward blocking him. " _Ooh_ ,  _crap_ …"

**0.0.0**

**Yusei:** Oh, wow… Not good. *Threads fingers through his hair* This is gonna be like waiting for a ticking time-bomb to go off at any second…

**Yusei Fudo 44:** Yep. It'll be gradual.

**Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* In other words, a slow burn.

**Yusei Fudo 44:** I think that you should be focusing more on talking to Akiza's dad…

**Yusei:** Yeah, that's gonna be the next step.

**Yusei:** Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of  **Baby**   **Steps**  where I meet with Hideo, and  _hopefully_  the plot moves  _more_  forward. *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44*  _Get writing_.

**To be continued**


	5. Man to Man

**Chapter 5**

**Man to Man**

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's**   **Note:**  This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. This story will be worked off and on from Yusei's POV.

**0.0.0**

**Yusei Fudo 44:** _Aaaaaaaand_  we're back!

 **Yusei:** _Can it._

 **Yusei Fudo 44:**  *Watches Yusei pace back-and-forth* You know, you're going to wear a hole in the rug…

 **Yusei:**  Quiet. I'm ignoring you right now… *Touches a finger to his jaw* This should be pretty easy and straightforward…

 **Yusei**   **Fudo**   **44:**  *Twirls pen around between fingertips* Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that… You'll probably want to kill me after this little number.

 **Yusei:**  *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44*  _Right_. I forgot it's  _you_  that I'm dealing with.

**0.0.0**

_**The next morning, at Poppo Time Garage…** _

**Yusei's POV**

I leaned against the wall, one shoulder propped against the smooth, white surface. My thumb lazily hooked in my belt loops, my cell phone cradled in my other hand, pressed against my ear.

My voice was a husky murmur as I breathed, "Hey."

"Mhm," Rather than answering, she giggled. "Good morning to you, too."

A smile touched my lips upon hearing soft laughter, rippling from her lips. "Will your father be home this afternoon?"

"Yes, I'll be heading off to class shortly." I nodded, my eyes roving over the narrow stretch of hallway. I tilted my head, piercing blue eyes trained towards the corner. An ominous, shadowy figure lurked behind me in the distance.  _Go figure._

 _And of course, the spindly shadow took on the obvious appearance of one having a_ _**broomstick** _ _for a head…_

My dark brows slanted, and my blue eyes narrowed as my gaze landed on my 'little ~~stalker~~ brother'. I pressed my cell phone against my ear as I replied, "Okay, I'll likely stop by and pay him a visit sometime this afternoon."

 _If Crow kept at it_ —  _he was likely going to get the shit out of him…_ _ **again**_ _._

My mouth curved into a smile as my gaze shifted towards the wall. "And Akiza,"

"Yes?"

I paused for a moment listing to sound of her sweet, angelic voice. My voice dropped to a velvet murmur as I cradled the phone against my ear. "Good luck at class."

She giggled again, her voice now bright with merriment. "Thanks. Catch you later~."

"Count on it." I swiped the touchscreen towards the right ending the call. I slipped my phone in my back pocket, my shoulders tense as I slowly turned around and glared at him.  _…This was starting to become somewhat of an annoying tradition…_

Crow smirked, one brow arched mischievously, a lopsided grin spread across his face as he hitched his thumbs in his back pockets and rocked back on his heels.

… _ **Defense.**_

My eyes narrowed into a deep slant as I glared at him.

"So, after just  _one_  date with Akiza," With unnerving grace, Crow slid beside me, draping one arm over my shoulders, pulling me into the crook of his arm as he asked, "You're gonna meet with her father?"

 _ **Well, duh…**_ I said nothing but pinned him with a glare that could've killed a few men outright.  _Sadly, this time it didn't work._

Crow cranked his smile up a notch, ignoring the murderous look that I was giving him. "Are you gonna like, meet with Mr. Izinski and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage or something?"

My eyes widened as I glanced over my shoulder at him. "What?!  _No_." I edged to the side and shifted away from him.  _I'm not exactly sure that that was very convincing but …_ _ **whatever**_ _._

"I dunno." I cast a glacial glare over my shoulder at him as I ground out the words, my tone deadly. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe,  _just_   _maybe_  — I want to ask her father's permission to  _date_  her?"

Crow slapped his knee, doubling over with another deep laugh. "Seriously…?  _That's it?_ " He slapped his knee again. "That's your  _big_  dilemma?"

I resisted the urge to pounce on him right then and there as I growled through clenched teeth, "Have you ever heard of a thing called  _chivalry_?"  _In_ _ **your**_ _case_ —  _ **it just might be dead.**_

"I hate to say it — well, actually… No, I don't. Actually, I'm gonna  _really_  enjoy this," he added, laughing at his jest. With a sweeping motion, he pointed at me with both fingers and winked. "Yus, you've got it  _really,_   _really_  bad for her my friend~!"

My eyes rounded, and my face flushed with sudden embarrassment.

He flashed that huge, toothy grin and waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you should just marry her and get it over with." I clenched and unclenched my gloved fists by my side.  _God, I wanted to smack him across the_ _ **damn**_ _face…_ "You know you want to~."

"What…?!" _…Or maybe I should smack the_ _ **crap**_ _out of you and get_ _ **it**_ _over with._

"Then that way, I can say that I told you so!" Crow traced his index fingers along the smooth contours of his jaw, as he cradled his chin in his gloved hand then mussed, "Of course, I'll just do that anyways, just because it's fun to jerk your chain~."

One eyebrow rose in challenge, and my jaw clenched.

"Toodles~." Crow waved the back of his hand at me dismissively and walked off. "Have fun!"

… _ **Fantastic**_ _ **fucking**_ _ **amazing.**_ I threaded my fingers through my hair yanking on it, as I watched him merrily disappear down the hallway.  _A_ _ **single**_ _ **dance**_ _and_ _ **one**_ _ **date**_ _lead to_ _ **this**_ _…?!_

**0.0.0**

_**Meanwhile, at Akiza's family's home in New-Domino City…** _

Akiza walked up to the door, she reached out and timidly pressed her palm against the incredibly smooth wood. At the bottom, to her left, she saw a thin, vertical sliver of silver-grey light.

Akiza stopped, then peeked through the crack in the doorway that defined it. Her father, Senator Hideo was hard at work, pen in hand, sitting behind a large mahogany desk in his office.

Akiza turned, then set her backpack on the floral chair in the hallway. She inhaled sharply then tentatively rapped her knuckles against the polished wooden door as she called out softly, "Papa?"

Hideo looked up, putting his pen down to give his precious little girl his undivided attention. "Yes, my little rose?"

Slowly, she pushed the wooden door open as she stepped into the room. Her long, sweeping burgundy jacket with white trim flowed freely behind her.

Embroidered on the left side of her jacket was the Duel Academy emblem. Underneath was a white, button up shirt with a flared collar and a black cami peeked from beneath it.

Her black, pleated mini-skirt was trimmed with white edging. She wore her usual black stockings trimmed with gold and her signature magenta heels.

Akiza bowed her head slightly, her hands tucked parallel to folds of her pleated skirt. "Yusei's going to stop by this afternoon," She drew her lower lip between her teeth and stood there for a moment pinching the pleated folds between her fingertips before adding, "Please be nice to him."

Hideo chuckled, then pushed away from his desk and stood up.

"Of course, anything for my little rose." He ruffled her short auburn locks affectionately as he gazed into his daughter's shimmering hazel eyes. A slow smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes. She looked pleased, he thought, her lovely face alight with a soft glow. "Now go on, before you're late to class."

Her auburn tresses fell like a curtain around her heart-shaped face when leaned forward and tipped her in and nod. Her lips drew into a beautiful smile, exposing snow white teeth. "Yes papa!"

She turned around and dashed towards the door.

**0.0.0**

_**Later that day, at Akiza's family's home in New-Domino City…** _

**Yusei's POV**

The  _Yusei Go's_ engine silenced as I cut the engine as I pulled up in front of the Izinski Mansion. I quirked a brow as I stared at the pristine, white, three-story mansion towering above me feeling dwarfed by its size.

If at all possible, the stately mansion seemed even more intimidating than the last time.

 _There's_ _**no** _ _**way** _ _that Hideo will agree to me dating his daughter._

I paused for a moment then lifted the shiny red helmet off my head. I swung my leg over the red D-Wheel, dismounting it. I set my helmet on the seat and then pushed my dark, spiky raven-colored hair back as I stared at the stately mansion.

_Yep, I gotta be crazy for doing this…_

_That or I'm crazy in love._

I ambled along the cobblestone path enjoying the scenic view as I made way towards the door.

 _Welp, here goes nothing…_ I rang the doorbell quickly, then dug my hands in my pockets and shifted around uncomfortably, for what seemed like an eternity.

The door swung open, revealing a woman with dark, chocolatey eyes. Her heart-shaped face was framed with long sweeping bangs that parted down the middle, and long burgundy locks that fell midway behind her back.

I tipped my head in a nod to the woman whom I recognized as Setsuko. "Ma'am."

Mrs. Izinski wore a pastel yellow sundress with puffy sleeves and cream-colored heels. The dress fell mid-thigh, and she wore a white ruffled apron tied neatly in a bow at the back of her waist.

A smile touched her lips and featherlike laugh lines crinkled around her golden-brown eyes. "Come in! Come in! We've been expecting you,"

I averted my gaze as my eyes swept across the immaculate marble flooring as I entered the room.

My eyes were instantly drawn towards an elegant glass table to the left side of the large open room. A crystal vase sat centered atop a delicate white doily that peeked from beneath it. Gorgeous velvety red roses and sprigs of snow white baby's-breath overflowed the rim of the sparkling vase.

 _No matter how many times that I've been here, this place never failed to take my breath away…_  My gaze slipped to the base of the winding white staircase, my mind drifting off replaying memories of the night  _she_  stood there.  _Or her._

The hem of her pale summer dress fluttered as Setsuko twirled around and asked, "You're here to see my husband, correct?"

I glanced at Setsuko and then quickly looked away. "Yes ma'am."

My gloved hands subconsciously slipped across my navy-blue jacket, smoothing out the wrinkles. My gaze slipped lower, my biker boots seemed a tad more rugged than usual.  _I scolded myself wanting to kick my own ass…_

 _I probably should've took my time and cleaned myself up a bit better… Not come here looking like a_ _**damn** _ _street rat._

Leading the way to a narrow hallway towards the right, Setsuko smiled at me. "Right this way,"

The narrow corridor was located just beneath the base of winding staircase.

I found that the hallway was shrouded in semi-darkness, due to the deep burgundy hues. Crystal sconces gently lit the way, softening the richly colored walls.

Framed portraits covered every inch of the wall. Many of the pictures were in black-and-white, and many of the people I'd never ever seen.

To the right of the door was an overstuffed floral chair strewn with needlepoint pillows.

Setsuko opened the door, revealing a dark-haired man, sitting behind a very large desk. A thick scruffy beard lined his firm, angular jaw and his dark wispy hair parted on the right.

Hideo was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a maroon tie and white undershirt.

I noticed a small golden pin, pinned to the left side of his lapel. I glanced away instantly when I caught myself staring. _The pin was likely a symbol of his status as Senator of New-Domino City…_

He dipped the pen into the ink-bottle twice and looked up. A smile slipped across his lips, his dark eyes softened upon laying eyes on me. "Ah, come in my boy. My little rose mentioned that you'd be stopping by this afternoon." Hideo replied jovially.

 _Huh…? Oh._ I was suddenly all too aware that the door had closed behind me.

My shoulders tensed as I walked into the room.

 _Ummm… Ha-ha._ Without so much as a second thought, my hand started to lift as I went to ruffle it through my hair. As soon I caught myself doing this, my eyes widened a fraction of an inch and I shoved my hands in my pockets instead.  _I wasn't about to let my nerves get the best of me. Cool calm, and collected, Fudo._

I tipped my head in silent greeting. "Sir."

"Do sit down, I don't bite."

My eyes swung the full circle of the room before landing on the leather wingback chair across from me.  _Alrighty then…_ Slowly, almost tentatively, I slid onto the chair testing it as my eyes roved over every inch of the room.

My eyes slid across a row of hardbound journals neatly tucked on a bookshelf, on the opposite side of the room. I leaned back, my gaze drifting up, towards the vaulted ceiling.

The rich wine-colored walls were lined with black trim. Ornate mahogany shelving lined each of the walls, complete with intricate cast-iron shelf bearings.

Most of the shelves were heavy with hardbound books and pamphlets. Legal journals formed a neat stack on one corner of his desk, and law books lined at least a third of the shelves.

A beautiful bronze plaque, with a walnut base sat on his desk. The plaque was engraved with: Senator Hideo. Against my own will, my eyes focused on a kinetic sculpture sitting on the opposite corner of his desk.

On the opposite corner, tucked right beside his plaque was a portrait of Akiza as a child. In the gold framed picture, a much younger image of Akiza appeared, wearing a light pink sundress dress as she smiled holding up a wreath of flowers in her tiny hands. She was standing in a meadow, tiny white flowers tucked in her short, auburn hair.

Directly behind his desk, was a wall-to-wall river rock fireplace with a mahogany mantle. The fiery embers crackled and popped, warming the room. Atop the mantle, were rows and rows of books, kept in place by golden bookends, shaped like a dragon's head.

My gaze lingered for a long time on the large family portrait hanging above the fireplace. The picture appeared to be fairly recent. Mr. and Mrs. Izinski were dressed in their Sunday best, while Akiza wore a beautiful red dress. Everyone had bright dazzling smiles on their faces. Akiza was centered between her parents wrapped in a loving embrace.

I leaned back in the chair, my demeanor casual. My eyes darted about as I examined each and every inch of the cozy little den that was Mr. Izinski's office.  _…How cozy? One could only guess._ My tongue slid across my lower lip nervously.  _Yep, I_ _ **definitely**_ _don't belong here…_

Hideo clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers. "How can I help you, my boy?"

 _Umm, should I be scared shitless right about now…?_ _**Probably.** _

I shifted around uncomfortably, finding myself unnerved by his unusually friendly demeanor towards me. One dark brow lifted in silent query.  _I mean, I know that Hideo_ _ **likes**_ _me… but bringing Akiza into the equation is a whole_ _ **different**_ _ball of wax…_

I watched the silvery arms as they glided through the air in a constant swirling motion.  _They were unusual, and highly fastening… not to mention, hypnotic._

"Umm," I felt tongue-tied and the only audible words that I managed to muster thus far were umm?  _If I sat here long enough, that thing could probably put me in a trance… One could only hope after all._

Hideo leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. He stared at me with bright, inquisitive eyes. "I suppose this conversation concerns my daughter then?"

"Uh, yeah…"  _ **Now**_ _we're getting somewhere…_

I glanced up, finding a broad smile stretched across his face.  _ **Why**_ _is he being so friendly…?_  My eyes narrowed, flickering back-and-forth between the pendulum and his face.

My eyes followed his hand as he reached down, towards his right and slid the drawer open.

"I have something to show you," he replied opening his hand to reveal a black velvet box. "If you do wish to marry my daughter, then you have my blessing,"

_**The frick?! Marriage?!** _

_**Who said anything about marriage?!** _

_**Where in the frick did this come from?!** _

Sweat beaded on my brow and I had to force myself to blink hard a couple of times.  _My raging thoughts screamed at the jumbled mess trying to escape my skull._

"This here is her grandmother's wedding ring," The box popped open, revealing a rose-shaped, wedding ring. Intricate vines touched with hues of green spiraled around the band, leading back to the rose. A large diamond was at its center, tucked beneath an array of pink petals.

My gaze shifted almost unwilling towards the wedding ring. My body went rigid and I almost thrust myself backwards as gravity of the situation sunk in. The soft cushiony chair prevented me from doing so however. _ **Oh, shit…**_

 _I was still trying to wrap my head around the whole idea of_ _ **dating**_ —  _and I get_ _ **this**_ _chucked at me instead._

"Ahem!" I coughed nervously into my fist to clear my throat.  _Not to mention, my mind and everything_   _else I was feeling._  I arched a brow and leaned forward. "Sir, I was merely inquiring about  _dating_  your daughter."

The little black box snapped shut almost instantly. His chestnut brown eyes were dark and unreadable, devoid of any expression. I flinched at the sudden sound, my eyes narrowed as I glanced towards the far corner of the room.  _ **Remarkable**_ _. Whatever hopes I had about being with Akiza were instantly_ _ **dashed**_ _in_ _ **that**_ _second._

_**Way to go, Fudo.** _

My gaze fixed on the smooth, velvety carpeting.  _Anywhere, but_ _ **there**_ _._ My gloved hands tightened around the polished, wooden arms of the chair.  _Who knew that burgundy carpet could be_ _ **soo**_ _fascinating?!_

"I assumed that the two of you were already dating," I blinked a quick couple of times.  _Come again…?_ I laughed nervously and glanced away. "Sir, that's hardly the case…"

"My apologies." Hideo watched with a keenly observant eye then added, "By looks of the footage caught on security camera, I thought otherwise,"

An arctic chill ran through my veins.

… _ **Security what?!**_

 _It was like alarm bells going off in my_ _**damn** _ _head._

_**Security!** _

My eyes widened, and I resisted the urge of fisting the leathery cushion within my gloved hands and hanging onto it for dear life.  _ **Holy, shit! Shit! Shit! Shit, fuck!**_

 _If I wasn't wearing my gloves, I'm pretty sure that my knuckles would be visibly whitening right about now…_ I subconsciously glanced towards the seat.  _Yep, most definitely._

My gaze involuntarily slipped back to the swirling circular motion of the silvery arms circling each other then came back to Hideo's face. My brow twitched.  _God, I wanted to grab that_ _ **stupid**_ _annoying thing…_

I gave a breathy sigh, relaxing as I allowed my limber frame to the sink back into the cushioned seat. All the while, my mind rapidly firing annoyingly nervous little somersaults in my path. I cast a slanted gaze about the room. _Man, I hope that I didn't just_ _ **royally**_ _screw things up…_

Hideo folded his hands as he replied sincerely, "Yusei, I just want what's best for Akiza, and I know that you two make each other happy,"

I glanced up then replied, "I want what's best for Akiza, too."  _Just not fired at me in rapid succession… These things_ _ **do**_ _take time after all._

"If money is an issue, I'd be happy to offer you a good paying job and help you find more suitable living arrangements," I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"Sir, thank you for your most generous offer," I interrupted, my voice rising slightly. "However, I'm afraid I must decline." I sat up straight and folded my hands on my lap as Hideo watched me from behind the large desk. "I believe in working for you want. Nothing should be given easily. It has no value that way."

"Smart lad," Hideo folded his hands together and placed them on top of his desk. "You remind me so much of your late father, Dr. Fudo. I have high hopes for you my boy, and I trust that you won't disappoint."

My lips formed a thin line that was neither a smile or frown.  _I just wish that my parents were still alive so that I could see them, talk to them, everything that I missed out on…_  I tipped my head in a nod. "Thank you, I won't disappoint you sir."

My gaze fixed on the silvery arms swirling around in a constant circular motion.  _If only I could shove that stupid_ _ **thing**_ _where the sun_ _ **doesn't**_ _shine…_ _ **Physics be damned.**_

Hideo's dark eyes flashed a gentle but subtle firm warming. "And Yusei, one more thing," I squirmed around as he pinned me with a glare. "Unless you plan on marrying my daughter—" My face flushed with sudden embarrassment as I realized where this conversation was going, and I abruptly cut him off — and quick — as I glanced away and mumbled, " _Uh_ ,  _yeah_. I get it."  **…** _ **Keep it in your pants.**_

We stared at each other a long moment, a silent understanding passing between us.

Then without warning, I shoved my hands into my pockets to get the edge off as I blurted out, "Can I move this? This is crazy." I twirled my finger around mimicking its movement as I muttered hastily, "It's like a Ferris Wheel going."

"I'm trying to get some…" My dark brow rose a fraction of an inch as Hideo raised a hand to silence me. I slouched and drew in deep breath, feeling utterly defeated."What I meant was, that I'm actually  _trying_  to pay attention this time,"

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.  _ **Wow.**_ _That sounded really_ _ **smart**_ _…_

"No." Hideo slipped the black little box, back in the drawer, then rose to his feet. The tall, burly man turned around, and began leisurely picking at the rows of hardbound literature, directly behind his desk.

My eyes narrowed as I scrunched forward.  _…Or, rather in this case,_ _ **not**_ _pay attention._

I pushed myself forward then stood.

I took a few steps forward then grabbed the stupid silvery object in both hands, then froze as I noticed Hideo staring at me intently as I reached for the nearest pile of books. I gave a nervous laugh as I released the stupid thing and mumbled, "Eh— eh, sorry...?"

Hideo merely chuckled at my antics as I watched the silvery arms swing full circle for the umpteenth thousandth time and my brow twitched.

_**A few minutes later…** _

“And Yusei, if you do decide to marry my daughter, we expect lots and lots of grandbabies!” My azure eyes widened as Hideo laughed and gave me a good hearty slap on the back, throwing my balance precariously askew. I stopped myself from nearly skidding face-first down the marble steps. _…The **frick**?!_

My breath hitched as the door swung shut and I shot a quick glance over my shoulder. I couldn't take the stairs fast enough as I made quick purposeful strides towards my Runner.

_**And now to go and find the nearest rock to crawl under. ASAP.** _

**0.0.0**

**Yusei Fudo 44:** _Soo_ , how we doing?

 **Yusei:** *Grabs on tight to the seat of his chair* Short of  _murder_ , fine I suppose.

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** So, funny little thing. You remember that kiss between you and Akiza at the end of  **Haphazard Chaos**?

 **Yusei:** *Brow twitches* How could I  _not_  forget?

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** So yeah, here's the thing. That particular scene was supposed to end with a sweet, simple goodnight kiss. Since I already knew how the conversation with you and Hideo would go, I decided to ramp it up a bit…

 **Yusei:** Wait?! You already knew how this would go?!

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** Yeah, but when I wrote the scene at the end of  **Haphazard Chaos** , the security camera wasn't even a fleeting thought in my head. I just added that little part later. *Sips coffee then rambles on* Sadly, I already got about 90% of this story planned out in my head, now all I got left to do is write it…

 **Yusei:** *Glares at Yusei Fudo 44* Oh, that  _wasn't_  little —  _it was pure evil._

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** Hey, look on the bright side! Next up, you get tell Akiza that's it's official.

 **Yusei:** *Quirks a brow* Official as in…?

 **Yusei Fudo 44:** Use your imagination!

 **Yusei:** Give me that  _damn_  pen! *Tackles Yusei Fudo 44* Next up on  **Baby Steps** , I get tell Akiza that it's official  _if_ I don't  _strangle_   _the author_  first!

**To be continued**


End file.
